Una dulce enemistad
by Virgi
Summary: James y Lily estan separados por el odio que sienten sus clanes. A ella el orgullo la obliga a odiarlo y él debe ocultar bajo una superficie de rudeza la ternura que siente.ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA DULCE ENEMISTAD
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Como hace tiempo que noheactualizado nihe subidootro fic (Cosa que ya esta en marcha, pues ya tengo la idea montada para un nuevo fic) me ha parecido buena idea subir este. Pero antes tengo que aclarar queeste fic no es mio, sino que es una adaptacion de el libro "Una dulce enemistad" de Johanna Lindsey.

Espero que les guste la adaptacion, asi que espero sus reviews!

**

* * *

**

_**Una Dulce Enemistad**_

**Primeros días de mayo de 1541. **

**Aberdeenshire, Escocia **

Una luna brillante apareció entre las nubes huidizas, iluminó los Páramos de las Tierras Altas y dejó a cinco hombres envueltos en sombras profundas. Cinco hombres que aguardaban detrás de un empinado peñasco, muy arriba del gran río Dee. El río era un hilo de plata que corría por su cauce sinuoso en el ancho valle que se abría entre los montes Cairngorm y el imponente Lochnagar.

Un torrente, rebosante por la nieve fundida del invierno, pasaba por debajo para unirse al Dee. La turbulenta corriente atravesaba Glen More, donde las granjas de Potter moteaban la poca tierra fértil que había.

Todo estaba tranquilo en las granjas. Todo estaba tranquilo en el valle. Los cinco hombres oían solamente el melódico sonido del agua allá abajo y sus propias respiraciones entrecortadas. Permanecían agazapados detrás del peñasco, con frío y mojados por el cruce del río.

Estaban esperando que la luna llegara a su cenit, cuando no proyectara sombra alguna. Entonces, el más alto del grupo ordenaría iniciar la tarea, una tarea concebida a impulsos del rencor. Los hombres de su clan que lo acompañaban estaban tan nerviosos como él.

-La luna está alta, sir Lucius.

Lucius se puso rígido.

-Así es -dijo y empezó a distribuir las mantas con dibujos escoceses en colores verde, dorado y gris que había ordenado que hiciesen para esa noche-. Hagámoslo, entonces, y hagámoslo bien. El grito será el grito del clan Evans, no el de nuestro clan. Y no los maten a todos, o no quedará nadie para decir cuál fue el grito de guerra que oyeron.

Los cinco hombres salieron de su escondite y reunieron sus caballos. Fueron desenvainadas las espadas y encendidas las antorchas. Y en un momento, un grito de guerra que helaba la sangre cortó el aire de la noche. Siete granjas estaban en su camino, pero los agresores esperaban atacar solamente tres, porque los granjeros de Potter eran buenos guerreros además de granjeros, y los pocos atacantes tenían a su favor solamente el factor sorpresa.

Los moradores de la primera granja alcanzaron apenas a despertarse antes de que su cabaña fuera incendiada. La casa fue rápidamente consumida por el fuego. El ganado fue masacrado, pero el granjero y su familia se salvaron de la espada. Eso no fue ninguna ventaja porque, prisioneros en ese infierno, sus muertes resultaron más atroces.

Una pareja de recién casados vivía en la segunda cabaña; la esposa tenía sólo quince años. La joven despertó al oír el grito de guerra presa de terror, terror que se duplicó cuando vio el rostro angustiado de su marido. El hombre la obligó a ocultarse debajo de la gran cama en forma de cajón y después salió a enfrentarse con los atacantes. Ella nunca supo qué fue de él, pues el humo llenó la cabaña de techo de paja y la sofocó. Fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haber desafiado a su hermano a fin de casarse con su amado. Fue demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

La tercera granja tuvo un poco más de suerte, aunque no mucha. Era una granja más grande donde vivía el viejo Ian con tres hijos ya crecidos, una nuera, un nieto y un sirviente. Afortunadamente, Ian tenía el sueño liviano y despertó a tiempo para ver arder la cabaña de los recién casados. Llamó a las armas a sus tres hijos y envió a su nieto a poner sobre aviso a sus vecinos más próximos. Simon tendría después que avisarle al señor del que eran vasallos.

Los atacantes encontraron resistencia en la granja de Ian donde cuatro fuertes guerreros los recibieron. Ian todavía podía blandir un peligroso garrote y se resistió durante un tiempo precioso. Uno de los hijos de Ian fue muerto, otro fue herido, y el viejo Ian cayó antes de que se oyera el grito de guerra de los Potter. Al oír ese sonido, los atacantes huyeron.

El joven señor contempló la escena de devastación en esas horas oscuras antes del alba preso de intensa cólera. James Potter detuvo su enorme semental en el momento en que su primo y amigo Amos Digori entró corriendo en la cabaña de los recién casados, una casita construida hacía pocos meses para recibir a la novia. Sólo las bajas paredes de piedra y un sector pequeño del techo quedaban de un hogar que recientemente había estado lleno de risas y alegría.

Por su amigo Amos Digori, James esperó que la cabaña estuviera vacía, pero era una esperanza imposible y él lo sabía. Miró fijamente el cuerpo del joven granjero, tendido fuera de la puerta ennegrecida, con la cabeza casi separada del tronco.

Estos vasallos suyos, que habitan en los límites de sus tierras, acudían a James en busca de protección. Pero su castillo estaba lejos, arriba en las colinas, y él no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para socorrer a esta gente. Quienquiera que hubiera hecho esto simplemente no temía la cólera de Potter. ¡Bueno, ahora sabrían que debían temerla¡Por Dios que aprenderían!

Amos Digori salió tambaleándose de entre las ruinas calcinadas, semiahogado por el humo. Lanzó a James una mirada de alivio, pero James no quedó convencido.

-¿Estás seguro, Amos Digori? -preguntó en tono solemne.

-Ella no está aquí.

-Pero ¿estás seguro, Digori? -insistió James-. No quiero perder más tiempo a fin de poder buscar cuanto antes en las colinas. La muchacha seguramente ya habría aparecido si...

-¡Maldición, James! -estalló Digori.

Pero la expresión dura de los ojos de su señor lo hizo llamar a sus hombres y darles angustiado la orden de registrar la cabaña, esta vez con más atención y sin dejar ninguna tabla sin levantar.

Los tres hombres entraron. Volvieron a salir demasiado pronto y trayendo el cuerpo de una jovencita.

-Estaba debajo de la cama -dijo quedamente uno de ellos. Digori tomó a su hermana y la depositó suavemente sobre el suelo. Se inclinó sobre ella.

James apretó con fuerza las riendas.

-Por lo menos no está quemada, Digori -dijo en voz baja a falta de otro consuelo que ofrecer a su amigo-. No debe de haber sufrido mucho dolor.

Amos Digori no levantó la vista.

-No está quemada, pero lo mismo está muerta -sollozó-. ¡Oh Dios, ella no debía haber estado aquí! Le dije que no se casara con este bastardo. ¡No debía haber estado aquí!

No había nada que James pudiera decir, nada que pudiera hacer. Excepto lograr que los que habían causado este horror pagaran caro por ello.

James siguió cabalgando con la docena de hombres que había traído consigo desde el castillo Kinnion. Vio lo que había pasado con la primera granja. La tercera granja en la línea de daños estaba intacta, pero dos de sus moradores estaban muertos: el viejo Ian y su hijo menor. Muchos animales estaban muertos, incluidos dos hermosos caballos que el mismo James le había dado a Ian.

Sintió que su cólera se convertía en una herida abierta. Esto no era una incursión común de saqueo sino una matanza imperdonable. ¿Quién pudo hacer una cosa tan terrible? Había sobrevivientes. James podría obtener una descripción, alguna pista, por lo menos.

Si James hubiese sospechado de incontables nombres, el nombre que le dieron habría sido el último de la lista.

-Evans. El clan Evans, y no hay error -dijo rencorosamente Hugh-. Eran cerca de una docena de esos maldito habitantes de las Tierras Bajas.

-¿Viste al viejo Dugald en persona? –preguntó James, echando fuego por los ojos.

Hugh negó con la cabeza, pero no vaciló.

-El grito del clan se oyó muy nítido. Los colores de las manta se vieron con claridad. He luchado con los Evans lo suficiente para conocer sus colores tan bien como los míos.

-Pero han pasado dos años, Hugh.

-Ajá, dos años desperdiciados -replicó Hugh, escupiendo las palabras-. Dos años en que hubiera podido dedicarme a matar hombres de Evans, y ahora no estaría llorando a un padre y un hermano.

-No tiene sentido, hombre -dijo James cuidadosamente- Hay muchos tartanes parecidos al de Evans, incluido el nuestro. Yo necesito algo más que un grito de guerra que cualquiera puede imitar y que colores vistos en la oscuridad.

-Usted tiene dudas, sir James, y aquí nadie se lo va a reprocha -dijo uno de los granjeros que habían sido advertidos por Simon-. Fue un grito que creí que no volvería a oír después de estos dos años de paz, pero lo oí muy bien cuando los cobardes huían siguiendo el torrente.

-Yo venía remontando el torrente y vi los daños -declaro otro hombre-. Ahora estamos esperando escuchar de sus labios lo que vamos a hacer, sir James.

James se sintió afectado por este desafío. La mayoría de los hombres presentes eran mayores que él. Si no hubiese bastado el hecho de que él tuviese solamente veinticinco años, su rostro agradable de muchacho lo hacía parecer todavía más joven. Estos fieles vasallos sabían de su carácter fiero y de sus fallos frecuentemente severos, pero habían visto poco de él en los dos años pasados desde que muriera su padre y él se convirtiera en señor y jefe del clan Potter. No había habido oportunidad de que ellos pelearan junto a James.

-¿Ustedes quieren que yo los conduzca en la venganza? Lo haré con gusto, porque quienquiera que los ataque a ustedes me ataca a mí. -James devolvió las miradas, clavando firmemente los ojos en los de cada uno de sus hombres. Nadie dejó de percibir la helada determinación que endurecía sus ojos de color de avellana-. Pero no iniciaré otra vez una larga y mortífera contienda entre clanes sin buenos motivos. Lucharemos contra los culpables y no contra otros.

-¿Qué más pruebas se necesitan?

-¡Un motivo, hombre! -replicó duramente Jamie-. Necesito un motivo. Todos ustedes lucharon contra los Evans en tiempos de mi padre y saben que ellos no son un clan poderoso. Saben que en número los superamos dos a uno, aunque se unan con los Lestrange. Dugald Evans quiso terminar con la contienda. Mi propia tía insiste en que la lucha jamás hubiera debido empezar y por eso acepté la paz cuando no hubo ninguna acción de represalia después de nuestra última incursión de hace dos años. Desde entonces, nosotros no los hemos atacado y ellos no nos molestaron. De modo que ¿alguno de ustedes puede darme un motivo para lo que sucedió aquí esta noche?

-¿Un motivo? No, pero hay pruebas -dijo el hijo mayor de Ian que se adelantó y arrojó a los pies de James un trozo de tartán.

Los colores eran varios tonos de verde y dorado, con rayas grises.

En ese momento apareció una banda de treinta hombres, granjeros y sus hijos que vivían cerca del castillo Kinnion y habían sido reunidos por el hermano de James.

-Así sea -dijo ominosamente James, aplastando lentamente el trozo de inconfundible tartán Evans bajo su bota-. Cabalgaremos hacia el sur, hacia Angusshire. Sin duda estarán esperándonos, pero no tan cerca de sus talones como estaremos. Partiremos ahora para arribar al alba.

James Potter avanzaba con lentitud. Una niebla envolvente todavía se adhería al suelo húmedo de rocío y él estaba empapado por el cruce del segundo de los dos ríos Esk. Venía cansado por la falta de sueño y la dura cabalgata hacia el sur. Habían tenido que desviarse más de un kilómetro y medio hasta encontrar un vado poco profundo por donde atravesar el río. Considerando todas esas cosas, venía de muy mal humor. Y no podía calmar su inquietud. Había algo equivocado en todo esto pero él no sabía qué podía ser.

Venía solo, pues a sus hombres los había dejado envueltos en la niebla matinal junto al borde del río. James, su hermano y Amos Digori se habían separado a fin de examinar el área en busca de señales de posibles emboscadas. Era algo que él hacía siempre cuando se esperaba una incursión, no como muestra de coraje pese a que estando solo corría peligro de que lo capturaran, sino porque el bienestar de los hombres de su clan era responsabilidad exclusiva suya. A ninguno de sus hombres le pediría que hiciera lo que él no fuese capaz de hacer.

La niebla se arremolinó y abrió delante de él impulsada por una brisa suave, y por un instante reveló un pequeño valle arbolado que se abría no muy lejos ante él. En seguida la niebla volvió a cerrarse y la visión desapareció. James siguió cabalgando en dirección al pequeño valle; los árboles eran un cambio agradable después de los páramos desolados y las colinas cubiertas de brezo.

Nunca antes había estado tan al este en las tierras de Evans. Tampoco nunca había realizado incursiones contra los habitantes de las Tierras Bajas en primavera. La época apropiada para las incursiones era el otoño, cuando los ríos corrían caudalosos pero poco profundos y el ganado estaba gordo y en óptima condiciones para el mercado después de haberse alimentado con la abundante hierba del verano. Siempre había cruzado el río en línea recta con Tower Esk, el hogar de Dugald Evans. Esta vez, las aguas crecidas lo hicieron imposible. Pero no tuvieron muchas demoras y él confiaba en que los atacantes les llevaban de ventaja menos de una hora, aunque él y sus hombres no habían descubierto sus huellas. No les daría tiempo para celebrar la victoria.

La cólera de James estaba en conflicto con su sentido común. No cesaba de hacerse preguntas sobre la prudencia de su decisión de dirigirse sin más reflexión hacia el sur. Había reaccionado a los pocos hechos que tenía. En verdad, no habría podido hacer otra cosa. Los muertos exigían que él los vengara. Un trozo de tartán exigía que fuera hacia el sur. Y, sin embargo...¿por qué? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para tener más pruebas. El acto le parecía con la locura. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que hacía?

La falta de seguridades lo corroía interiormente y le hacía pensar sombriamente en la tarea que tenía por delante. Dugald Evans no podía ignorar que James tenía poder para borrar de la faz de la tierra a todo su clan. Los Potter podían hacerlo solos pero contaban, además, con la alianza de dos poderosos clanes del norte como fruto de los casamientos de las dos hermanas de James.

Más de quinientos hombres podrían ser reclutados si llegaba a ser necesario. El viejo Dugald debía de saberlo. Había sabido de la primera alianza hacía ahora tres años y de la segunda poco después que murió el padre de James y James lanzó su primera y última incursión punitiva contra los Fergusson como nuevo jefe del clan Potter. Dugald no tomó represalia alguna después de aquel ataque pese a que el mismo le costó veinte cabezas de ganado bovino, siete caballos y casi un centenar de ovejas. Dugald sabía que no era rival para los Potter y James también lo sabía.

Ya no tenía objeto continuar con el largo enfrentamiento, de modo que James dejó que su tía Lydia creyera que lo había persuadido de la conveniencia de ponerle fin. A ella le complacía pensar así y a el le gustaba complacerla. Lydia siempre había estado incitándolo a que se casara con una de las cuatro hijas de Dugald como la mejor manera de terminar para siempre con la enemistad entre los dos clanes, pero él no estaba dispuesto a llegar a tanto. Su único casamiento había terminado en forma sumamente trágica. Para James, eso era suficiente.

Arrugó el entrecejo, pensando cómo reaccionaría su tía cuando supiera dónde había ido él y se enterara de la destrucción total que le pedía la faceta oscura de su personalidad. Era muy posible que ella se alejara de la realidad y no regresara más.

Lydia Potter no había estado del todo bien desde que la guerra entre los Potter y los Evans empezó hacía cuarenta y siete años. Ella había presenciado la causa de esa guerra... aunque nunca contó lo que vio o dijo por qué Niall Evans, el padre de Dugald, mató a los dos abuelos de James iniciando una enconada guerra que duró diez años y acabó con la mitad de los hombres de ambos clanes hasta que se estabilizó con incursiones periódicas realizadas con el solo propósito de apropiarse del ganado, una costumbre que en las Tierras Altas era tan común como respirar.

Quizá Niall Evans había estado loco. Quizá la locura era propia de su familia y Dugald era loco. Eso era posible. Y a un hombre loco se le debe perdonar, hasta se le debe tolerar. Después de todo¿su propia tía no estaba un poco chiflada?

James se sintió más calmado cuando llegó a esta conclusión. No podía castigar a todo un clan por las acciones de un loco. Su terrible disgusto por todo el asunto disminuyó. Se vengaría adecuadamente, sí, pero no los destruiría a todos.

La niebla estaba levantándose rápidamente cuando James entró en el pequeño valle arbolado. Vio que podía atravesarlo en cuestión de minutos, pues la arboleda no tenía más de un centenar de metros de largo. Se había alejado casi un kilómetro de sus hombres, pero sin granjas a la vista empezaba a preguntarse si se encontraba en tierras de Evans, si no habían calculado mal y hecho un desvío demasiado grande cuando buscaban un sitio donde poder cruzar.

Entonces oyó algo y, como un relámpago, se deslizó de su silla de montar y corrió a ponerse a cubierto. Pero cuando escuchó otra vez reconoció el sonido de una risita cantarina, femenina.

Dejó su caballo atrás y avanzó sigilosamente entre los helechos y los árboles en dirección al sonido. A esa hora temprana el cielo aún tenía un color gris rosado y la niebla todavía se adhería a la tierra.

Cuando James la vio no quedó del todo seguro de si debía creer lo que sus ojos le indicaban. Una joven estaba de pie con el agua hasta la cintura en un estanque pequeño y la niebla giraba en remolinos alrededor de su cabeza. La joven parecía un hada del agua, un duendecillo irreal, y, sin embargo, lo suficientemente real.

La muchacha rió nuevamente y salpicó agua sobre sus pechos desnudos. El sonido encantó, hechizó a James. Quedó como hipnotizado por la muchacha, clavado donde estaba, mirándola cómo ella retozaba. La joven hacía mohínes y era evidente que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

El agua debía de estar helada. La mañana era fría. Sin embargo, la muchacha no parecía notar la baja temperatura. Después de observarla un momento más, James también dejó de notar el frío.

Ella no se parecía a nada que él hubiera visto antes; era una belleza, sin duda alguna. En un momento ella se colocó de frente hacia él y él pudo contemplarla en todo el esplendor de su belleza. La piel perlada contrastaba maravillosamente con el pelo brillante de color rojo oscuro, casi magenta de tan brillante que era en su generosa longitud. Los mechones flotaban ondulantes alrededor de sus pechos, como tratando de acariciarlos, y esos pechos eran tentadores, redondeados, rosados y orgullosos en su gloria juvenil, con pezones puntiagudos y erectos a causa de lo helado del agua. La cintura diminuta complementaba los hombros esbeltos y el vientre tenso y plano que se hundía y emergía provocativamente del agua, revelando la suave eminencia de las nalgas cuando la muchacha se volvía. Las facciones de la aparición eran inconfundiblemente delicadas. Lo único que no estaba claro para Jamie era el color de los ojos. Él no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca y el reflejo del agua hacía que se vieran de un tono tan claro y luminoso de verde que parecía totalmente imposible. ¿Era su imaginación desbocada? Quiso acercarse más y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Lo que en realidad deseaba era reunirse con ella en el agua. Era una idea demente, nacida del extraño efecto que ella estaba causándole. Pero si se acercaba más, ella desaparecería, demostrando así que después de todo no era un ser real, o gritaría y huiría. ¿Y si no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas¿Y si se quedaba allí y permitía que él la tocara? James, efectivamente, se moría de ganas de tocarla.

El sentido común se evaporó. James estaba dispuesto a quitarse la ropa y lanzarse al estanque cuando la muchacha murmuró algo que él no alcanzó a oír. De pronto hubo un ruido en el agua y la joven aferró un objeto caído de... ¿dónde? James se quedó asombrado. ¿Entonces ella era efectivamente un duende, un hada que podía invocar algo y hacer que apareciera?

El objeto resultó ser una pastilla de jabón y la muchacha empezó a frotarse con la generosa espuma. Ahora la escena era bastante simple: una muchacha bañándose en un estanque. La cualidad extraterrenal desapareció y James recuperó el sentido. Pero... ¿un trozo de jabón que caía al agua solo? James recorrió con la vista la alta orilla opuesta hasta que vio al hombre, o más bien al muchacho, sentado sobre una roca de espaldas a la muchacha. ¿Era el guardián de esa belleza? Difícilmente podría serlo. Pero, no obstante, era evidente que estaba cuidándola.

James sintió todo el peso de la decepción que cayó sobre él ahora que supo que no estaba solo con la muchacha. La presencia del joven lo devolvió a la realidad. Tenía que marcharse, y como para señalarle la locura que estaba cometiendo con esa pérdida de tiempo, los primeros rayos del sol se abrieron paso hasta el pequeño valle indicando los minutos de tiempo que él había desperdiciado. Su hermano y los demás habrían vuelto todos a reunirse con los hombres junto al río y ahora debían de estar aguardándolo.

Súbitamente James se sintió mal. Después de haber observado a la joven y de haberse sentido transportado a lo que parecía un plano fuera de la realidad, quedó abrumado por el contraste entre la hermosa escena que tenía delante y la escena sanguinaria que vería poco más tarde. Y, sin embargo, así como no podía evitar lo que pronto iba a suceder, le sería imposible olvidar lo que estaba contemplando. Ambas cosas parecían inevitables.

La última mirada que James le lanzó a la hermosa muchacha estuvo cargada de deseo. Rayos de sol caían ahora sobre el estanque y uno alcanzó a la muchacha y le inflamó el cabello como un estallido de llamas. Con un suspiro, James se volvió. Esa última visión de la mística jovencita quedaría grabada largo tiempo en su memoria.

Cuando cabalgaba de regreso adonde esperaban sus hombres, James sólo pudo pensar en la muchacha. ¿Quién era ella? Podía ser una Evans, hija de un granjero, aunque a James eso le resultaba difícil de creer. ¿Qué hombre con una hija tan hermosa la dejaría bañarse desnuda en un estanque al aire libre? Y James odió el pensamiento de que ella pudiera ser una Evans. Hasta una mendiga que estuviese de paso por las tierras de Evans sería preferible a aquella otra posibilidad.

"Ciertamente, la muchacha podía ser una mendiga -pensó James-, que estuviese bañándose en el estanque antes de detenerse en Tower Esk con la esperanza de que le dieran algo." El país estaba lleno de mendigos, especialmente en las Tierras Bajas, donde las iglesias eran más numerosas y las gentes se mostraban más piadosas y caritativas. Pero¿una mendiga tan hermosa? Posible, pero dudoso. ¿Qué era ella, entonces¿Podría él saberlo alguna vez?

El deseo de regresar al vallecito y averiguar quién era ella era muy fuerte, pero sus hombres estaban a la vista y ahora la niebla se había aclarado y a lo lejos, en la cima de su colina fortificada, podía verse Tower Esk. También se veían numerosas granjas dispersas en el páramo. Había llegado la hora.

Pero James no se sentía tan inclinado como antes a la devastación. La hermosa muchacha había calmado su cólera, lo mismo que el recuerdo de su tía y el pensamiento de los efectos que tendría sobre ella la reanudación de la lucha. Un daño por otro daño sería el pago que exigiría, pero James se mostraría misericordioso. Cuando llegó donde estaban sus hombres, explicó su cambio de planes. Su palabra era ley, de modo que aquellos que sintieran que él estaba mostrándose demasiado blando podrían irse al demonio.

Tres granjas fueron destruidas esa mañana, pisoteadas las cosechas y arreado todo el ganado. Pero se perdonó la vida a las mujeres y los niños, aunque se les obligó a presenciar cómo ardían sus hogares. Los granjeros que quisieron pelear, pelearon... y murieron. Aquellos que no pelearon salvaron sus vidas.

James se demoró en el escenario de su venganza, esperando que Dugald Evans viniera, si se atrevía. Puso fuego a granjas que podían verse desde las almenas de la torre, pero su banda de hombres era grande y él sabía que Dugald no podía permitirse una respuesta. En realidad, fue un desafío a la venganza, destinado a humillar a su enemigo. Una vez que sus hombres quedaron satisfechos con la victoria, se retiró.

La guerra había empezado otra vez. James no estaba contento con eso. En su casa tenía problemas suficientes para molestarse con los distantes Evans. Los Evans se lo habían buscado, y él se lo daba.

Pero ese día, en el largo viaje de regreso, James no planeó futuras incursiones. En cambio, pensó en una hermosa muchacha en un vallecito oculto por los árboles, una mística doncella con la piel nacarada y el cabello como la flama más oscura.

**Junio de 1541. Angusshire. Escocia **

Lily Evans miró desde las almenas de Tower Esk y contempló el pacífico páramo, si bien sus Pensamientos nada tenían de pacíficos. Madrugadora por naturaleza, vio que el cielo del amanecer se aclaraba y desafiaba al brezo rosado de abajo y se sintió fastidiada porque le estaba prohibido abandonar la casa de la torre aunque fuera para una breve y rápida cabalgata, con una docena de acompañantes para custodiarla.

No era justo. Pero nada andaba bien estos días, y todo porque los Potter habían decidido, el mes pasado, romper la paz que había existido durante dos años. Durante dos pacíficos, despreocupados años, Lily había gozado de la libertad que conocía desde niña. Era la primera de las cuatro hijas y la favorita de Dugald Evans, y fue siempre tratada con el cuidado digno de una preciosa heredera hasta que por fin llegó el largamente esperado heredero varón. Después que nació Remus, ella siguió siendo la hija favorita, pero nada más que una hija.

Era extraño, pero jamás se había sentido resentida con Remus. Había amado a su hermanito desde el día que él nació. En ese entonces ella era una niñita de seis años muy traviesa y terriblemente malcriada, pero quedó fascinada con la llegada del muchachito después de los monótonos nacimientos de sus tres hermanas.

El amor que ambos se tenían sorprendía a todos. Hubiera podido esperarse que Remus se sentiría más atraído por su hermana Petunia que le llevaba nada más que un año. Sin embargo, él seguía siempre a Lily y a Lily acudía para jugar y divertirse, y fue Lily quien le dio el cariño que él necesitó mientras crecía para convertirse de un niño pequeñito en un muchacho. Aun ahora eran inseparables. Lily tenía diecinueve años, de modo que ya había pasado hacía tiempo la edad mínima para casarse, y Remus tenía solamente trece, y la mayor parte del tiempo seguía comportándose como un niño.

Durante un momento de gran madurez, Remus había coincidido con su padre en que Lily permanecería dentro de las murallas de la torre. Ya no era seguro aventurarse por la campiña durante el día. Eso era lo más irritante: los Potter eran el único clan que atacaba de día. Todos los demás, incluido el de ellos, salían protegidos por las sombras de la noche. Pero los Potter, siempre atrevidos, atacaban a plena luz.

El temor que había prevalecido este último mes era desagradable en extremo y traía toda clase de cambios en la vida de Lily: la pérdida de libertad, la amenaza de casamiento, demasiadas discusiones. Las peleas con sus hermanas no eran nada nuevo, pero las peleas con su padre estaban destrozándola. ¿Y por qué tenían que pelearse¿Acaso ella hacía mal al querer casarse con un hombre al que amara¿Acaso era culpa de ella que todavía no se hubiese enamorado?

Oh, sí, cuando ella era niña se había hablado bastante de un casamiento que crearía una alianza poderosa, pero eso había terminado hacía dos años y desde entonces ella había dado por sentado que le permitirían casarse por amor. Su padre hasta lo había dicho claramente, apoyándola contra sus hermanas cuando éstas le rogaban que obligara a Lily a casarse a fin de que ellas pudieran casarse a su vez. Cada una de ellas ya tenía elegido su marido y estaban las tres ansiosas por contraer matrimonio, sin exceptuar a Petunia, de catorce años. Ellas no habían tenido problema alguno para encontrar a sus candidatos de quienes podían enamorarse y que, además, sentarían las bases de uniones poderosas. Lily no había tenido esa suerte.

Pero Dugald Evans se había negado a apremiar a Lily y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguna de sus hijas más jóvenes se casara antes que ella, humillando de este modo a la mayor. Ahora, todo eso cambió súbitamente. Ahora era imperativo que ella escogiese un hombre de un clan poderoso, y debía hacerlo dentro del mes, o su padre lo haría por ella. Lily estaba atónita desde que recibió la noticia. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso su padre? Él la amaba. Ella era su favorita, "la joya de Tower Esk", como él la llamaba cariñosamente.

Pero en lo profundo de su ser ella sabía por qué. Y aunque la perspectiva le resultaba odiosa, en realidad le era imposible culpar a su padre. Él estaba protegiendo su clan, asegurando su defensa por medio de alianzas poderosas. Habría una triple boda. Sir Gilbert MacGuire hacía tiempo que había pedido a Margaret después de ser rechazado por Lily. Margaret, que acababa de cumplir diecisiete años, llevaba esperando un año y medio para poder casarse con Gilbert. Y también estaban haciéndose arreglos para el elegido de Elisabeth, la otra hermana que ahora tenía dieciséis años, y que era Gilleonan Sibbald, que contaba con la entusiasta aprobación de Dugald. Sólo faltaba que Lily hiciera su elección. Pero no había ninguno con quien a ella le interesara pasar el resto de su vida.

-Debí saber que te encontraría aquí, ahora que no puedes salir a caballo con la niebla de la mañana.

Lily se volvió, vio al primo de su madre y le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

-No me gusta que andes siguiéndome los pasos, Sev -replicó la joven y le volvió la espalda para mirar el amanecer.

-Te he pedido que no me llames Sev.

-Severus, entonces. -Lily se encogió de hombros. Empezaba a detestarle intensamente, fuera primo o no-. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Yo preferiría no tener que hablar contigo jamás.

-¡Oh, Lily, eres una muchacha muy dura de corazón, pero no te equivoques. Estoy aquí solamente cuidando de tus intereses.

-¿Cuidar de mis intereses es decirle a mi padre que yo debería casarme ahora? -preguntó ella con brusquedad y sus ojos de color verde oscuro taladraron a Severus con una mirada cargada de veneno-. Yo no lo pienso así, primo. Yo creo que lo que tú estás cuidando son tus intereses y no los míos. ¡Pero eso no te servirá de nada, porque yo no me casaré contigo!

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Lily -replicó fríamente Severus.

Ella soltó una carcajada que sonó totalmente carente de humor.

-No has hecho nada excepto derrotarte a ti mismo, Sev. A mi padre lo has persuadido bien, y él no permitirá que me case con un Snape. Ya tenemos alianzas con ellos y él necesita sangre nueva en la familia... gracias a ti.

Severus ignoró el evidente rencor que ella le demostraba, tal como ignoraba todas las cosas que no eran de su agrado.

-Dugald consentirá en que nos casemos, yo te lo garantizo -dijo.

-¿Y cómo es eso? -preguntó ella en tono desdeñoso-. ¿Acaso tienes los medios para poner fin a esta guerra entre clanes?

-No, pero el casamiento de Petunia podría adelantarse. Ella tiene puesto su corazón en el hermano del propio Ogilvie. Piénsalo, Lily. Una alianza con el Ogilvie equivale a tres alianzas con cualesquiera de los otros clanes. Hasta podría hacer retroceder a los Potter.

-Estás alentando falsas esperanzas, primo. -El desprecio de Lily estaba aumentando-. Nada haría huir asustados a los Potter, y eso tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Él es un salvaje de las Tierras Altas que vive para matar, como todo su clan.

Severus replicó con voz untuosa:

-Pero tu padre se quedaría tranquilo con un yerno Ogilvie, de modo que no pondrá objeciones a que tú te cases conmigo.

-Tú siempre pareces olvidar que yo no te quiero -respondió Lily sin alterarse-. ¿Por qué es eso, primo? Te lo he dicho las veces necesarias. Te lo he dicho antes de este año, te lo he dicho el año pasado y antes también, te lo estoy diciendo ahora y espero que sea la última vez que tenga que hacerlo. Yo no te amo y no quiero para marido a un hombre tan viejo como mi padre. No es intención herirte, primo, pero tu insistencia me da ganas de gritar.

-¿Entonces preferirías casarte con Potter? -gritó airadamente Severus.

El color desapareció de la cara de Lily.

-¿Estás loco? -exclamó asombrada.

-No, hablo muy en serio -dijo Severus muy presumido ahora que tenía el temor de ella-, Si te casaras con Potter la guerra terminaría¿verdad? Dugald acariciaría la idea si yo lo alentase, porque ya le ha pasado por la cabeza.

-¡Mientes!

-No, Lily. Pregúntaselo a él. Un casamiento como ese ,terminaría con el derramamiento de sangre y los robos de ganado y hasta volvería prósperos a los Evans.

A Lily se le hizo un nudo en el estómago porque el razonamiento de Severus era correcto, aunque a ella le pareciera espantoso. Y Dugald escuchaba demasiado a menudo los consejos de Severus. ¡Pero casarse con el propio Potter, un hombre tan terrible que su primera esposa se mató en su noche de bodas a causa del tratamiento brutal de su flamante marido. Tal era la historia que había circulado. ¡Casarse con un hombre así! Lily no podía soportar la idea.

-Él no me tendrá -dijo Lily en un susurro lleno de desesperación, y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Sí que te tendrá

-Yo soy su enemiga, soy una Evans. Él nos odia a todos nosotros; lo ha demostrado reiniciando la contienda entre clanes.

-Ese hombre querrá tenerte -dijo Severus con firmeza-. Cualquier hombre que tenga ojos querría poseerte. Pero Potter tampoco aceptará la oferta de ti. Con su atrevida arrogancia, exigirá que tú le seas entregada.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerme eso, Severus? -preguntó quedamente ella.

Severus la miró a la cara y se sintió satisfecho por haberla sacudido tan profundamente.

-Yo te quiero para mí, Lily, pero si no puedo tenerte, entonces sí, me ocuparé de que tú seas para él y de que termine de una vez la contienda, porque en la misma mueren tanto Evans corno Snape. Piénsalo, Lily. Y piénsalo bien, porque pronto volveré a pedirte como esposa, y la próxima vez que te pida esperaré una respuesta diferente.

Lily vio alejarse la alta figura de Severus. Empezó a temblar. Por supuesto, antes que a un salvaje de las Tierras Altas elegiría a su primo, aunque no podía soportar la idea de casarse con Severus. Santo Dios¿de veras su padre sería capaz de hacerle eso, justamente a ella¿La obligaría a casarse con el terrible enemigo del clan? No, él no sería capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera para poner fin a la contienda. Dugald la amaba, y sabía tan bien como todos que Potter era un bruto salvaje no civilizado. Él mismo le había relatado a ella historias terribles acerca de James Potter. El hombre había estado guerreando y matando desde que era niño, y hasta la propia esposa prefirió la muerte a dejarse tocar por él. Severus no podría persuadir a su padre a que la condenara a una vida de azotes y crueldad.

Lily abandonó las almenas y fue a buscar a Remus. Su hermano le daría coraje. Pero... su problema aún seguiría sin solución. Ella tenía que casarse con alguien... y pronto.

**Agosto de 1541. Angusshire. Escocia **

Lily despertó en la hora silenciosa que precede inmediatamente al amanecer, y a los pocos minutos ya se había trenzado el pelo largo y espeso y vestido con la túnica y la manta escocesa que le hacía parecerse a un muchachito. Con una vela en la mano y un pequeño envoltorio apretado en la otra, salió sigilosamente de la diminuta habitación que usaba desde que se enemistara con sus hermanas, pues ya no podía soportar el tener que compartir con ellas la otra habitación, más grande y cómoda.

A pocos metros por el angosto pasillo había cinco escalones que llevaban al dormitorio de Remus, situado en otro nivel, más alto. En Tower Esk había varios niveles, muchas habitaciones pequeñas y cubículos. Había solamente unas pocas habitaciones espaciosas además del vestíbulo del segundo nivel y del deposito y la mazmorra que estaban debajo del vestíbulo.

El hogar de Lily era una de las nuevas casas torre que reemplazaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia a los castillos grandes en las Tierras Bajas. Tower Esk, de sólo un siglo de antigüedad, era un fuerte familiar más que una fortaleza feudal. En realidad, era nada más que una mansión fortificada de sencillo diseño y sencilla apariencia, aunque tenía pequeños trechos almenados en los parapetos y galerías con balaustradas. De seis pisos de alto y con una altura mayor que su base, no era tan inexpugnable corno un castillo, pero tampoco habría sido tarea fácil conquistarla.

Lily había crecido en la siempre disputada frontera entre las Tierras Bajas y las Tierras Altas. La línea divisoria estaba en disputa porque, si bien las diferencias entre las dos regiones eran netas diferencias entre cultura y lenguaje, los Evans eran una mezcla de ambos. Los naturales de las Tierras Altas eran personas incivilizadas que hablaban gaélico y, tenían quizás una iglesia por parroquia y a veces ni siquiera eso. No eran muy piadosos o temerosos de Dios y se dedicaban a guerrear como ningún otro pueblo.

Los de las Tierras Bajas eran más civilizados a causa de su estrecha relación con los ingleses, sus numerosas villas reales y grandes abadías. Eran Más Piadosos, también, con una abundancia de iglesias. Aunque, a decir verdad, muchos de sus sacerdotes y monjes católicos no eran tan devotos como hubiera podido esperarse, pues en la mayoría de los casos sus puestos eran hereditarios.

Los Evans, en el medio, trataban de mantener un equilibrio. Hablaban inglés porque eran considerados gente de las Tierras Bajas, pero conocían el gaélico porque siglos atrás habían venido de las Tierras Altas. Y tenían menos tratos con los ingleses o la realeza y era menos probable que olvidaran la antigua lengua. Vestían a la moda inglesa, era cierto, y Lily hasta tenía en Aborden una tía que era monja, pero no eran muy piadosos e iban a la iglesia quizás una vez al mes.

No era agradable estar en el medio y ser un clan pequeño, siempre hostigados por los clanes más grandes y actualmente en guerra con un poderoso señor de las Tierras Altas. Más al sur, los de las Tierras Bajas vivían en una paz relativa. No así los Evans. Lily, por cierto, podía entender la esperanza de su padre en una alianza y su necesidad de usar a las hijas con ese fin. Abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, Lily vio que él todavía seguía durmiendo. Pero una rápida sacudida cambió eso, y cuando Remus abrió los ojos y vio la manera en que estaba vestida Lily, lanzó un gemido y metió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Ella no estaría así vestida si no tuviese intención de abandonar la torre.

-Vamos, Remus -dijo Lily, sacudiéndolo nuevamente.

-No.

-Estaremos de regreso antes de que salga el sol -insistió ella, apartando las frazadas que cubrían a su hermano-. No dejarás que yo vaya sola¿verdad?

Remus conocía muy bien ese tono decidido y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gruñir:

-Harás que los dos recibamos una paliza -dijo.

-Tonterías. Nadie lo sabrá.

-Esto no me gusta, Lily. No por mí sino por ti. Es peligroso salir de la torre estos días. ¿Y si ... ?

-¡No pronuncies ese nombre! -estalló Lily-. Me enferma oír ese maldito nombre.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, Lily. Él ha lanzado cinco ataques en los últimos tres meses, desde que rompió la tregua. Efectúa incursiones en nuestras tierras como si fueran las suyas. ¿Y yo cómo podría protegerte si él nos sorprendiera en el páramo?

-Eso no ocurrirá, Remus, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Él no ataca tan temprano, sino que espera a la luz del día para cometer sus sucias fechorías con el objeto de que nadie se confunda y lo tome por otro.

-¿Y qué sucedería si él hubiera decidido cambiar de táctica?

-Es demasiado osado para recurrir a las sorpresas -replicó ella-. Ahora vístete y hazlo deprisa. Hoy el guardián de la puerta es el viejo Albus y está tan ciego como un murciélago, así que no será ningún problema salir sin que él nos vea.

Pocos minutos más tarde dos pequeñas figuras corrían por el páramo. Dos caballos les habrían ahorrado tiempo, pero ellos jamás habrían podido salir de la torre montados a caballo. Así las cosas, se habían visto demorados por la partida de una patrulla inesperada. Los cinco hombres muy poco podrían hacer contra una banda de hombres de Potter, pero una partida de exploración era mejor que nada, pues por lo menos podrían dar aviso a tiempo en caso de producirse una incursión del enemigo. Ese aviso estaba volviéndose cada vez más importante, porque Dugald temía cada vez más que fuera atacada la misma torre y no solamente las granjas.

El cielo ya estaba poniéndose de color rosado, pero Lily no se dejó desanimar aunque su tiempo en el vallecito sería breve. Hoy era día de bañarse y ella pensaba obtener un perverso placer sorprendiendo a sus hermanas al no bañarse con ellas, porque ellas nunca adivinarían que ella ya se había bañado. Era nada más que una de las pequeñas travesuras que ideaba contra sus hermanas para desquitarse del constante acoso de ellas. Margaret era habitualmente la primera en llamarla salvaje e irresponsable, y la primera que se quejaba a su padre porque, decía, ningún hombre aceptaría a Lily a causa de que era desaseada, irrespetuosa y demasiado atrevida.

Su padre no pensaba así. En realidad ella no era salvaje y por cierto que no era desaseada. Él sabía que a ella le encantaba cabalgar y nadar y precisamente por eso le había prohibido que abandonara la seguridad de la torre. Lily era un poquito irrespetuosa, pero solamente cuando la provocaban o cuando se encontraba muy enfadada se atrevía a discutir con su padre.

Lily suspiró. Últimamente las discusiones habían sido muchas, especialmente el mes anterior cuando él renunció a esperar que ella eligiera marido, Él lo había hecho por ella. Lo único bueno de ello era que había puesto a Severus fuera de la lista de candidatos.

-¿Me acompañarás a bañarme esta vez, muchachito? -preguntó Lily cuando llegaron a la alta orilla bajo el cual se extendía el pequeño estanque-. El agua no debe estar muy fría. ¡Oh, se la ve tentadora!

-¿Y quién te vigilaría, eh? Remus sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en su roca favorita, Desde allí podía ver todo el páramo que se extendía de este lado del vallecito.

-Pero este verano no has nadado una sola vez y sé que a ti te gusta tanto como a mí. En la primavera dijiste que el agua estaba demasiado fría y después empezaron los problemas.

-No deberíamos haber venido, Lily -dijo él.

Lily sonrió al ver la expresión severa de su hermano.

-Te afliges demasiado, querido. ¿Qué se ha hecho de tu espíritu de aventura? Este verano no me has pedido una sola vez que fuera a pescar o cazar contigo.

-No es que no haya tenido ganas.

-Lo sé... el problema. -Lily suspiró y se puso detrás de él para quitarse la ropa-. Este año Potter nos ha arruinado toda la diversión. Pronto hará demasiado frío para venir acá. He disfrutado de mi estanque nada más que cuatro veces en estos meses, en vez de dos, veces a la semana. Pronto me casaré¿y dónde iré a nadar entonces?

-Dudo de que Longbottom te permita practicar tu deporte preferido, Lily -dijo Remus.

Sin duda, el niño se encontraba en uno de sus momentos dé madurez.

-No digas eso, hermanito, o no aceptaré formular los votos del matrimonio -dijo ella secamente.

Lily se zambulló en el agua clara como el cristal y emergió a tiempo para escuchar a Remus, que le decía:

-¿Acaso puedes elegir, Lily?

Lily se puso ceñuda. ¿Podía elegir? Su padre estaba firme. mente decidido por Frank Longbottom. Aprobaba con entusiasmo la unión porque los Longbottom, que vivían a mitad de camino entre los Evans y los Potter, estaban en paz con los Potter y podían ayudar a Dugald a buscar la paz.

Lily había visto a sir Frank por primera vez el día que fueron prometidos en matrimonio, así que sabía muy poco de él. El hombre era agradable de mirar y no era tan viejo como Severus, aunque tampoco tan joven como a ella le hubiera gustado. Él tenía alrededor de treinta y cinco años. Sin duda, su padre estaba tratando de complacerla con la elección de un marido joven y simpático. De eso, Lily estaba segura... y también estaba segura de que él no había descubierto la arrogancia del Longbottom. Ella, en cambio, se había dado cuenta y sabía que él era insoportablemente egocéntrico. Probablemente, él le impondría restricciones y su orgullo exigiría que ella se doblegase.

Lily lanzó un resoplido de fastidio.

-Eres muy poco amable al recordarme mi situación, Remus Evans -le dijo a su hermano-. A ti no te veo haciéndole frente a nada tan odioso como un casamiento con una persona desconocida.

-No, pero nuestro padre me ha amenazado con enviarme a una corte inglesa la próxima vez que me meta en dificultades. Él dice que soy demasiado crecido para hacer travesuras y violar las reglas.

-Y tiene razón.

-¿Entonces qué estoy haciendo aquí, dime?

-Protegiéndome, tal como yo te protegeré de nuestro padre si llegaran a descubrirnos. No te preocupes, Remus. Él no te enviará lejos de aquí por algo tan inofensivo.

-Arriesgar tu vida no es inofensivo, Lily -replicó el joven Remus-. Date prisa.

Para acentuar sus palabras le arrojó el trozo de jabón y Lily comprendió que no podría demorarse mucho y empezó a enjabonarse, ceñuda por su propio atolondramiento. Remus realmente tenía terror a que lo enviaran a una corte llena de desconocidos, y para colmo desconocidos ingleses. Ella lo sabía y, sin embargo, se arriesgaba a desatar sobre su hermano la cólera de su padre, sólo porque bañarse en el estanque le causaba placer. No estaba bien, no era justo. Remus venía con ella al estanque sólo porque la amaba. Si ella lo ponía en dificultades a causa de ello, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Te compensaré, Remus. La próxima vez que te metas en dificultades, yo cargaré con la culpa. Recuerda que solía hacerlo.

-Sí, sé que lo hiciste.

-¿Qué puede hacerme mi padre cuando voy a casarme dentro de dos meses?

-Azotarte con una correa.

-Oh, él no haría eso. Soy demasiado mayor para que me den azotes. No te preocupes porque te envíen lejos, Remus. Pero cuando yo me haya casado y marchado, tú quedarás libre para hacer lo que desees, muchachito.

-Para entonces ya estaré participando en las incursiones punitivas, según me prometió mi padre. Eso será suficientemente excitante y lleno de aventuras como para tenerme alejado de los problemas.

-Da la impresión de que estuvieras impaciente por salir de incursiones -dijo Lily, disgustada.

-Por atacar a los Potter, sí. Y daría cualquier cosa por toparme con el propio Potter.

Lily ahogó una exclamación.

-¿Estás loco, Remus? Él te cortaría la cabeza. Es un hombre peligroso y malvado, no lo dudes.

-Yo no creo todas las historias que cuentan de él.

-¡Es un ladrón y un asesino¿Has olvidado que seis de nuestro clan murieron estos últimos meses?

-Y un número similar del clan de él, sin duda, puesto que nuestro padre estuvo obligado a atacarlos por una cuestión de honor. Pero no puedes negar que es valiente, Lily, el hombre más valiente de que tenemos noticia.

-No voy a negar que es audaz, pero tú no tienes que elogiarlo tanto.

-Yo respeto su coraje.

-Respétalo todo lo que quieras; sólo ruega que nunca te topes con él, o tendrás que respetarlo desde el interior de tu ataúd.

Lily terminó su baño, salió del estanque y sacudió su pelo antes de trenzarlo. Cuando estaba poniéndose la ropa, Remus estropeó el agradable día con un anuncio:

-El primo Severus regresa hoy.

Lily cerró los ojos, fastidiada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Tienes que mantenerte cerca de mí, Remus. Por favor. Si me encuentra sola empezará otra vez con sus amenazas.

-Te las arreglaste para eludirlo después que él te amenazó con el casamiento con Potter.

-Sí. Afortunadamente, nuestro padre se decidió por Longbottom cuando Severus estaba ausente y el casamiento quedó arreglado antes de que él regresara.

-¿Entonces quieres a sir Frank?

-Él es mejor que Severus. Pero todavía no me he casado -señaló intencionadamente-. Todavía hay tiempo para que nuestro primo cause problemas. Me temo que esté muy amargado y resentido y que lo haga por despecho.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a nuestro padre? -Lily sacudió firmemente la cabeza.

-Severus lo negaría. Diría que yo deseo vengarme por una ofensa imaginaria. Papá podría creerle porque sabe que yo desprecio y detesto a Severus. Y además, confía en él. Severus era el primo favorito de mamá.

Lily hubiera querido morderse la lengua. ¿Por qué tuvo que mencionar a su madre? Ella había muerto pocos días después del nacimiento de Remus y él, tontamente, se echaba la culpa de esa muerte. A Remus lo perturbaba hablar de su madre. Lily nunca había estado muy apegada a su madre, pues era el orgullo y la alegría de su padre, pero Remus ni siquiera la había conocido.

-Lo siento, Remus. Vámonos, es mejor que regresemos a casa antes que el sol esté mucho más alto.

Apenas habían entrado en la casa torre y regresado a la cocina cuando empezó la conmoción. La patrulla regresó a todo galope con un prisionero inconsciente. La noticia se difundió por la casa como mercurio: el prisionero era un Potter.

Esa noche, Dugald Evans se sintió en la gloria. Tenía en su mazmorra un Potter que podría ser cambiado por todo el ganado que le habían quitado ese verano, y además, a tiempo para el mercado. Sería un año próspero, después de todo.

En ningún momento se pensó en matar al cautivo. Eso habría sido suicida y todo el clan Potter se habría lanzado sobre ellos. Matar a un hombre limpiamente en combate era una cosa; otra muy distinta habría sido matar un prisionero.

Esa noche, Lily durmió sin pensar en el hombre encerrado en la mazmorra. Severus Snape le ocupó la mente... junto con nuevos métodos para evitarlo mientras él fuera huésped de la torre.

En cambio, Remus no durmió porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre en la mazmorra. ¡Un Potter de verdad, vivo!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews!

Muchos besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Gracias a Lamister por tomarte un poco de tiempo para dejarme un review y muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic! Besos a ****tods******

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

...En el capitulo anterior...

Esa noche, Lily durmió sin pensar en el hombre encerrado en la mazmorra. Severus Snape le ocupó la mente... junto con nuevos métodos para evitarlo mientras él fuera huésped de la torre.

En cambio, Remus no durmió porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre en la mazmorra. ¡Un Potter de verdad, vivo!

James Potter despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tenía un chichón del tamaño de un huevo en la parte posterior del cráneo. Abrió los ojos y sólo vio oscuridad. Decidió mantenerlos cerrados para disminuir el dolor. Era un esfuerzo excesivo el sólo preguntarse dónde se encontraba, o si podía estar ciego. Pero la cabeza le dolía tanto que no pudo volver a dormirse. Lentamente, empezó a tomar conciencia de las cosas.

El frío contra su mejilla era tierra apisonada. Se sentía rodeado de un olor a encierro. El cosquilleo en sus rodillas desnudas eran cucarachas, o algo peor. Se sentó para espantarse los insectos de encima, pero el dolor le atravesó la cabeza y debió volver a acostarse con mucho cuidado.

Empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaba. Lo último que podía recordar era que lo habían rodeado hombres de Evans que parecieron salir de ninguna parte. Pero la verdad era que él había descuidado sus espaldas por tener los ojos clavados en el estanque del pequeño valle donde una vez había visto a aquella hermosa muchacha. Si no se hubiera apeado de su caballo para esperar como un tonto que ella volviera a aparecer, no lo habrían rodeado y golpeado en la cabeza antes que él pudiera desenvainar su espada.

Pero las cosas fueron así, y ahora estaba cautivo. El olor y la humedad empezaron a tener sentido. Una mazmorra, sin duda, en Tower Esk. James casi rió a carcajadas. No había un tonto peor que un tonto estúpido, y él ciertamente era eso. Había actuado como un muchacho enfermo de enamoramiento, acercándose a ese vallecito más de una docena de veces en los últimos meses, con la sola esperanza de ver una vez más a la muchacha. Pero eso no era toda la verdad. Él también había alentado la esperanza de averiguar quién era ella. Sin embargo, ella no había aparecido. Sin duda, como él pensó en un principio, era una mendiga que estaba de paso en el lugar. Nunca la volvería a ver.

Había llegado allí a caballo, solo como en las otras ocasiones. Ni siquiera su hermano sabía dónde había ido, porque él a nadie le había confesado su obsesión por esa misteriosa jovencita. Pasarían varios días antes que su hermano empezara a preocuparse, y aun entonces, nadie sospecharía que estaba encerrado en una mazmorra de Evans.

¿Cuántos días tendría que pasar allí antes que Dugald Evans lo dejara marcharse? Oh, James no dudaba de que lo dejarían marcharse. Dugald no podía permitirse mantener prisionero a ningún Potter. Y aunque llegara a descubrir quién era en realidad James, tendría que dejarlo en libertad. Un crujido de maderas sobre su cabeza alertó a James. Ya no estaba solo, pero si no hubiese oído que se abría la puerta trampa, habría dudado de sus sentidos cuando una voz de duende susurró:

-¿De veras eres un Potter?

La voz no tenía cuerpo. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Una bocanada de aire fresco, frío, cayó sobre James y él aspiró con ansiedad antes de responder:

-Yo no hablo con un cuerpo que no puedo ver.

-No me atrevo a traer una luz. Alguien podría verla.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que te marches -dijo James con una pizca de humor-. No te conviene que te descubran hablando con un Potter.

-¿Entonces es verdad? James no contestó.

La puerta trampa se cerró rápidamente, pero volvió a abrirse minutos más tarde. Una cabeza pequeña y redonda con una mata de pelo de color rojizo oscuro espió por la estrecha abertura del techo. La débil luz de una bujía se derramó dentro de lo que James vio que era un pozo profundo. La mazmorra, de poco más de dos metros de diámetro, era simplemente un pozo cavado en el suelo, con el piso de tierra endurecida. Habría podido escalar las paredes de tierra, pero la puerta trampa estaba en el centro del techo y, aunque pudiera alcanzarla, sin duda estaría asegurada con fuertes cerrojos. James había visto antes mazmorras como ésta. Resultaban muy convenientes, porque no se necesitaban centinelas y era imposible escapar de ellas. Él habría preferido una mazmorra de piedra. Por lo menos el aire no hubiera estado tan viciado y habría podido contar con un poco de luz.

-No tocaste tu comida. - James se sentó lentamente, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se llevó una mano a la cabeza como queriendo detener el dolor.

-No vi ninguna comida.

-En ese saco, ahí, a tu lado. -El muchacho señaló con la mano-. Acaban de dejarlo caer. Está atado para que las cucarachas no se coman todo antes que tú.

-Qué considerado -replicó James en tono inexpresivo, tomando el saco y abriéndolo. Había un trozo de pan de avena y media gallina pequeña... todo bueno para un campesino, pero él estaba acostumbrado a cosas mejores.

-Si esto es todo lo que se le concede a un prisionero, parece que tendré que escapar si quiero una comida decente.

-No eres un invitado¿sabes? -dijo secamente el muchacho.

-Pero seré tratado como si lo fuera si no quieren que mi encierro me haga enojar -repuso James despreocupadamente, como si la arrogancia fuera en él algo natural-. El viejo Dugald sentiría mucho provocar mi cólera, te lo aseguro.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que eres muy audaz al hablar de venganza en el lugar donde estás.

-¿Y con quién estoy hablando?

-Con Remus Evans.

-No dudo de que eres un Evans¿pero cuál de ellos?

-Soy el hijo de Dugald.

-El joven señor¿eh? -James estaba sorprendido-. Eres un pequeñuelo, sin duda.

-Tengo trece años -replicó Remus con indignación.

-¿Ya? Sí, he oído decir que los Evans trataron esforzadamente de traerte al mundo hasta que por fin tú decidiste aparecer.

James soltó una risita. En seguida gimió cuando la cabeza volvió a latirle dolorosamente.

-¿Estás herido? -preguntó Remus con sincera preocupación.

-Sólo un pequeño chichón.

Remus guardó silencio mientras el prisionero dividía el ave en pedazos y empezaba a comer. Era un hombre grande el que el niño miraba desde arriba y estaba cubierto con una manta escocesa a cuadros verdes y dorados con dos hileras de triples líneas negras. Sus piernas eran largas y musculosas, su pecho ancho. La manta ocultaba el resto de la figura, pues estaba flojamente envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, pero Remus pudo calcular por el tamaño general del prisionero que las ropas ocultaban un cuerpo notablemente fuerte. El hombre era joven, de cara lisa y como de muchacho pese a la mandíbula vigorosa, los labios firmes y la nariz fina y aguileña. Era una cara que denotaba fortaleza de carácter, y que resultaba chocantemente hermosa.

-Tienes el pelo azabache -dijo súbitamente Niall.

Jamie sonrió y alzó la vista hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

-Lo notaste¿eh?

-Dicen que no muchos tienen el pelo tan azabache como el propio Potter.

-Oh, bueno, algunos de nosotros podemos agradecerle a un antepasado normando nuestro pelo azabache.

-¿Un normando¿De veras¿Uno de los que vinieron con el rey Eduardo?

-Ajá, eso fue hace unos cuantos siglos. Veo que conoces la historia.

-Mi hermana y yo tuvimos una buena maestra.

-Quieres decir tus hermanas. Lo sé. Tienes cuatro.

-Solamente una estudió conmigo.

Remus hizo una pausa, furioso por haber mencionado a Lily. Sería casi un sacrilegio hablar de ella con este hombre de las Tierras Altas. Él no tendría que haber venido. ¡Que el cielo lo ayudara si lo descubrían! Pero había sido tanta su curiosidad que no pudo dejar de venir.

-¿Tú conoces bien a Potter? -le preguntó al prisionero.

James sonrió y la expresión de su cara se suavizó,

-Puede decirse que lo conozco mejor que ningún otro hombre -dijo.

-¿Entonces eres su hermano?

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

-De él habla todo el mundo. Dicen que no existe un hombre más valiente.

-Él se alegrará de oír eso.

-¿Es tan terriblemente cruel como dicen?

-¿Quién dice que él es cruel? -gruñó James.

-Mi hermana.

-Tu hermana no lo conoce.

-Pero ha oído de él más historias que yo -respondió Remus.

-Y sin duda, te las contó todas.

-No. Ella no quiso asustarme.

-Ja! Veo que ella tiene una mala opinión de mí. ¿Y cuál hermana es ésa?

Pero Remus no respondió. Se quedó mirando al hombre con sus ojos dilatados porque había captado el lapsus linguae, aunque el prisionero no se dio cuenta.

-¡Eres tú! -exclamó-. ¡Tú eres él! El Potter. ¡Y mi padre no lo sabe!

James se maldijo en silencio a sí mismo.

-Estás loco, muchacho -dijo.

-No. ¡Te oí! -gritó el niño lleno de excitación-. Tú dijiste "ella tiene una mala opinión de mí". ¡No dijiste "de él", dijiste "de mí"¡Tú eres James Potter!

-Dime una cosa, muchacho -preguntó James-. ¿Qué tiene planeado tu padre para mí?

-Pedir algo a cambio de tu libertad.

-¿Y qué haría si supiera que yo soy Potter?

-No lo sé -dijo Niall, pensativo-. Probablemente te dejaría en libertad sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Tú no preferirías eso?

-No -respondió James, sorprendiendo a Remus-. Esto no es algo de que pueda sentirme orgulloso..Me sorprendieron desprevenido y no me interesa oír a tu padre regocijándose por mi situación. Ya tendré suficiente con todas las pullas que deberé soportar cuando vuelva a mi casa.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte -insistió Remus-. Eran cinco contra ti.

-Cinco a los que habría podido vencer si hubiese estado a caballo y los hubiera visto llegar.

-¿Cómo fue que no pudiste verlos en el páramo?

-Yo no estaba en el páramo. Estaba en un pequeño valle arbolado.

Remus ahogó una exclamación. Había solamente un vallecito arbolado en las tierras de Evans, el vallecito donde Lily iba a nadar.

-¿Por qué estabas allí?

James no notó el cambio en el tono de la voz del muchacho.

-No voy a decirlo, porque sólo conseguiré aumentar mi vergüenza.

-Dímelo si... dímelo si quieres que olvide que eres el Potter.

James no perdió tiempo.

-¿Me das tu palabra?

-Sí. -

-Muy bien, aunque dudo de que puedas comprender la estupidez de un hombre. Estaba buscando una hermosa muchacha que una vez vi bañándose en el estanque que hay en ese lugar.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Remus volviéndola de un color rosado brillante por la cólera y la vergüenza. ¡Este hombre había visto a su hermana! Ella se sentiría mortificada si se enteraba y él quedó abrumado por la vergüenza.

-¿Cuándo la viste? -logró preguntar por fin el muchachito.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo viste a esa muchacha?

-En primavera.

-¿Y la viste esta mañana?

-No, el estanque estaba vacío. -James dio un salto lleno de esperanza-. ¿Tú conoces a esa muchacha? Yo pensé que quizás era una joven mendiga y que se había marchado hacía tiempo.

-Ninguna Evans sería lo suficientemente tonta de bañarse en ese estanque -mintió tiesamente Remus-. Probablemente ella se ha marchado hace tiempo. Sí, eso debió de suceder.

-Sí, en realidad no creí que volvería a verla -admitió James con dolor-. Ella estaba sólo de paso por ese lugar. Sí... pero yo esperé otra cosa.

-¿Y qué habrías hecho si hubieras vuelto a encontrarla?

James sonrió.

-No creo que tengas edad suficiente para conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¡Eres tan salvaje como dice mi hermana, James Potter -replicó furiosamente Remus-. ¡No volveré a hablar contigo!

James se encogió de hombros. El muchacho todavía era inocente. Aún no sentía los deseos de un hombre y por eso no podía comprenderlos.

-Como quieras, muchacho -dijo secamente James-. Pero¿harás honor a tu palabra?

-¡La he dado... y la honraré!

Cuando la puerta trampa se cerró y el cerrojo volvió a asegurarla, James lamentó haber irritado al muchacho. Le había gustado tener la compañía del pequeño y dudaba de poder gozar pronto de otra voz humana.

Remus regresó a su habitación, pero no pudo dormir. Después de un rato, su cólera disminuyó y entonces pudo pensar racionalmente en el encuentro.

¡El jefe de los Potter estaba en la mazmorra de su padre! A Remus le costaría mucho guardarse para él solo esa información. ¿Y el hecho de que Potter hubiera visto desnuda a su hermana? Lo enfurecía que un hombre la hubiera espiado y mucho más si se trataba del odiado enemigo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y él nada podía hacer excepto ocuparse de que Lily jamás volviera a nadar desnuda.

¿Y lo otro? Remus no era tan joven como para no haber entendido a James perfectamente bien. Potter deseaba a su hermana y la habría violado si la hubiese sorprendido en el estanque. Remus no habría podido defenderla de un hombre adulto y vigoroso. Afortunadamente no se había llegado a eso. Potter debió de llegar al estanque sólo minutos después que él y Lily se marcharon. Pero el hombre había venido a buscarla, y nunca debía saber que Lily Evans y la muchacha a la que deseaba eran una misma persona.

Lily estaba en el cuarto de costura, vestida con uno de sus vestidos más hermosos, uno de color amarillo brillante que contrastaba vívidamente con el rojo oscuro y bruñido de su pelo largo y suelto. Estaba trabajando de mala gana en su vestido de casamiento ayudada por dos de las sirvientas de la casa. El vestido sería adorable, en dos tonos de azul, en ricos terciopelo y seda, y el más oscuro de los matices de azul armonizaría con el color de sus ojos. Pero ello a Lily no le producía placer alguno. Cuando luciera ese vestido sería para entregarse a un extraño que la llevaría lejos de su hogar.

El cuarto de costura era un lugar para esconderse tan bueno como cualquier otro, pues sus hermanas todavía estaban acostadas y ella aún no tenía por qué ser molestada por ellas. Aunque su casamiento era seguro, la hostilidad de las tres no había disminuido. Margaret era quien peor la trataba, porque culpaba a Lily de haber tenido que aguardar tanto tiempo para casarse con Gilbert MacGuire. Y siempre a las tres menores les había fastidiado que Lily se pareciera a su padre, que era muy apuesto. Si bien no era un hombre muy grande, tenía un cuerpo fuerte y el pelo del mismo tono rojo oscuro que ella, aunque tenía casi cincuenta años. Solamente en las sienes tenía unas hebras blancas, pero sus ojos eran tan claros y tan verdes como los de su hija favorita.

La madre, en realidad, había sido bastante fea y las tres hermanas de Lily se le parecían. Elisabeth tenía los ojos verdes de su padre y unos ligeros reflejos rojizos en su pelo castaño, pero Margaret y Petunia tenían los ojos celestes sin brillo de la madre y también el pelo castaño opaco. Lily a menudo había deseado parecerse más a sus hermanas. Ser considerada una belleza podía llegar a convertirse en una molestia.

La enemistad entre Lily y sus hermanas era profunda y muy cercana al odio. Sin embargo, ello a Lily no la molestaba demasiado. Nunca había sido muy amiga de ellas. Como primogénita, había aprendido muchas cosas al lado de su padre, cosas que él no le habría enseñado si Remus hubiera nacido antes. Dugald la había llevado a pescar y a cazar. Cuando Lily cumplió cinco años, después que nació Petunia y cuando Dugald desesperaba de tener un hijo varón, tuvo su primer pony. Sus intereses no incluían a sus melindrosas hermanas, que se agrupaban alrededor de su madre. La brecha entre ellas fue agrandándose con el paso de los años.

Lily, pese a todo eso, no podía culpar a su padre por el dolor que ahora él estaba causándole. El clan estaba primero. Ella comprendía y aceptaba esa realidad.

Estaba en el cuarto de costura también porque era el último lugar donde a Severus Snape se le ocurriría buscarla. Lily no sabía aún qué la disgustaba tanto de Severus. Él tenía una expresión decididamente cruel, una maldad sutil en el rostro que ella había notado desde niña.

El interés de él en la joven había empezado cuando ella tenía apenas doce años. Siempre trataba de llevarla aparte para hablar con ella y la regañaba por cualquier cosa e interrumpía sus juegos con Remus. Cuando Lily cumplió dieciséis años, Severus le pidió que se casara con él. Ella se sintió tan disgustada y asustada como ahora.

Severus ejercía mucha influencia sobre el padre de Lily, eso era innegable. Y una vez que su padre tomaba una decisión sobre algo, raramente cambiaba. Eso había funcionado en contra de Severus cuando Dugald decidió que Lily se casaría con Longbottom. Pero Dugald podía cambiar de idea si la persuasión era suficientemente poderosa. Por ello, hasta que estuviera casada con Frank Longbottom, por más detestable que le pareciera la idea, Lily no podía considerarse a salvo de su primo.

Severus y su padre estaban ahora abajo, en el vestíbulo, discutiendo cómo ponerse en contacto con los Potter a fin de exigir un rescate por el prisionero. Lily esperaba que Remus estuviese con ellos para que pudiera contarle qué discutían.

Como si con sus pensamientos lo hubiera llamado, Remus entró precipitadamente en la habitación.

-¡De modo que estás aquí! Estuve buscándote por todas partes. Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Lily sonrió.

-Bueno, pues aquí estoy. Pero¿por qué estás tan excitado? Remus miró a las dos sirvientas y Lily las despidió.

-Bueno, ahora dime¿qué te pasa? Lily le indicó una silla al lado de la de ella, pero Remus estaba demasiado agitado para sentarse.

-¡No puedo decírselo a nadie! -dijo, con sus ojos azules echando llamas-. Pero no puedo callármelo. Tengo que contártelo, Lily, pero solamente a ti.

Ella sonrió ante la excitación de su hermano. Remus era capaz de excitarse por la cosa más insignificante, y por un tiempo cada cosa insignificante conservaba para él una importancia capital.

-¡He estado en la mazmorra!

-¿Cuándo?

-Anoche muy tarde.

A Lily ahora la actitud de su hermano no le pareció para nada graciosa.

-Sabes que no debiste hacer eso, Remus.

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo -confesó el muchacho-. Tenía que verlo.

-¿Y lo viste?

-Sí. -Remus sonrió y se apresuró a continuar-. ¡Y no creerías el tamaño que tiene ese hombre, Lily! Y tiene una expresión tan malvada... Me habló como a un hombre... bueno, lo hizo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Hablaste con él! -exclamó Lily.

-Sí, y lo hice por largo tiempo, además. Pero eso no es lo que tengo que contarte, Lily. Es James Potter el que tenemos en nuestra mazmorra. ¡Potter, no uno de sus hombres sino el mismo Potter! Y es tan osado como dicen.

Lily sintió frío y de pronto fue como si no pudiera respirar. Pero Remus se puso todavía más frío y ambos quedaron petrificados cuando oyeron que Margaret repetía a sus espaldas:

-¡El Potter!

La puerta de la habitación no estaba bien cerrada y Margaret lo había escuchado todo. En seguida echó a correr y Lily recuperó el habla.

-¡Ve tras ella, Remus! Seguramente irá a contárselo a nuestro padre.

Remus salió a la carrera, pero Margaret ya bajaba la escalera que conducía al vestíbulo. El niño la oyó gritar.

Remus se volvió hacia Lily. Ella nunca había visto a su hermano tan afligido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? -dijo el niño. Lily se condolió.

-No te aflijas, Remus. Tú no tenías prohibido acercarte a la mazmorra. Papá se pondrá furioso pero no te castigará.

-No se trata de eso, Lily. ¡Se trata de él¡Le di mi palabra de que no se lo contaría a nadie!

A Lily le molestó el que Remus se preocupara por no violar la palabra dada a un Potter, aunque se tratara del jefe en persona.

-Entonces no debiste contármelo a mí -dijo bruscamente.

-Pero tú no eres cualquiera -protestó él-. Tú no se lo habrías dicho a nadie.

-Bueno, pero¿ves lo que ha sucedido?

Lily lo amaba por la devoción que él le profesaba, pero el jovencito tenía que aprender.

-Lo sé -dijo Remus, a punto de echarse a llorar-. Él me odiará por esto.

-Pero¿qué te pasa, Remus? -gritó ella-. Tú eres un Evans. Él ya nos odia a todos nosotros. -Se volvió y bajó la voz-. Preferiría que hubieses guardado el secreto. Lo que temo es en qué forma Severus se aprovechará de esto con mi padre.

Remus se sintió doblemente afligido.

-¿Tendré que mentirle a nuestro padre? Puedo decir que Margaret se equivocó en lo que oyó, que yo estaba bromeando.

-No, no puedes mentir porque nuestro padre sin duda interrogará a Potter¿y quién sabe si él no admitirá la verdad¿Por qué querría mantener el secreto de su identidad?

-Está avergonzado porque se dejó sorprender.

-Ah, los hombres y sus extrañas ideas son algo que no puedo entender. Ahora será puesto en libertad más pronto, de modo que debería sentirse contento. Nuestro padre no se atrevería a retener prisionero a Potter.

Un sirviente de los Evans se asomó por la puerta para avisar a Remus que abajo requerían su presencia.

-¿Vienes conmigo, Lily? -preguntó Niall, con expresión implorante.

-Sí, si me prometes que después que me vaya no dejarás a Severus a solas con mi padre. Papá me hará salir de la habitación cuando discutan lo que harán, pero yo debo saber qué sugiere Severus, así que tú deberás quedarte.

-Me quedaré si me dejan.

Dugald Evans estaba más alterado de lo que esperaba Lily. Los ojos de Severus se clavaron en ella en el momento que entró en el vestíbulo. En la expresión del odioso individuo había algo de presunción que no presagiaba nada bueno. Remus estaba de pie frente a su padre.

-¿Entonces es verdad que estuviste allá abajo, en la mazmorra? -preguntó Dugald.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes que nada tenías que hacer allá?

-Sí.

-¿Es verdad lo que le contaste a tu hermana¿Tenemos allá abajo al propio James Potter?

Remus vaciló un momento demasiado largo antes de responder y Dugald lo golpeó en la cara con el dorso de la mano. Lily ahogó una exclamación y corrió a ponerse al lado de su hermano, con una expresión de furia en los ojos.

-¡No tenías por qué golpearlo! -gritó a su padre-. Él no ha hecho nada tan terrible.

-Él sabía que teníamos a James Potter, pero no vino a contármelo.

-Lo habría hecho.

-¿Cuándo¿Después que yo hubiera pedido rescate por un hombre que creía era nada más que un granjero¡Santa María! -Dugald enrojeció-. ¡Tengo un hijo que me oculta secretos y una hija que lo defiende!

-¿Qué secreto? -dijo Lily-. Si hubieras bajado a hablar tú mismo con ese hombre, habrías sabido con mucha facilidad quién era él.

Dugald la miró con furia, pero la verdad de las palabras de su hija era indiscutible. Y además, estaba perdiendo tiempo con tanta discusión. El hecho de tener a James Potte en su mazmorra le helaba la sangre. Según suponía, en ese mismo momento los Potter debían de estar planeando un ataque a la torre.

-Tengo que dejarlo en libertad -dijo Dugald con evidente preocupación.

Parecía derrotado.

-No te precipites ahora -le advirtió Severus-. El hombre ha sido insultado y avergonzado por nosotros y eso no va a aceptarlo graciosamente. Probablemente, ahora mismo está planeando vengarse tan pronto como lo dejes en libertad.

-Pero no puedo retenerlo en la mazmorra.

-Sí que puedes. Unos pocos días no agravarán la cosa, y mientras tanto podrás encontrar la forma de protegerte.

-¿Tienes pensado algo?

-Sí, una forma de terminar definitivamente con la guerra de clanes.

Lily se puso rígida.

-¡No lo escuches, papá! Deja al hombre en libertad. Por su liberación, hazle que te dé su palabra de honor de terminar con esta contienda.

-La palabra de un Potter carece de valor -dijo Severus en tono cortante.

-¡Tú no lo sabes! -dijo Lily volviéndose hacia él y despidiendo llamaradas por los ojos.

-Basta de discusiones -intervino Dugald con irritación-. Esto no te concierne, Lily, de modo que vete de aquí.

-Pero...

-¡Lárgate! Tu prometido llega esta noche para planear el casamiento, de modo que debes prepararte. -Esperó hasta que la hija saliera del vestíbulo y entonces miró a su hijo-. Largo tú también, Remus. ¡Y ten bien en cuenta que si vuelves a acercarte al prisionero te enviaré a la corte inglesa!

Lily esperó a Remus en la escalera, pero la distancia era demasiado grande para oír lo que Severus estaba diciéndole a su padre. Aunque lo sospechó.

-Dios me asista, Remus. No sé qué voy a hacer si me entregan al Potter.

-No digas esas cosas -la regañó el muchacho.

-¡Odio a Severus! -siseó Lily hirviendo de furia-. Juro que lo mataría si no supiera que me abrasaría por ello en el infierno.

-Estás afligiéndote por adelantado, Lily. Dudo de que esta vez nuestro padre escuche a Severus. Tú ya estás prometida. Sería romper un compromiso y empezar una guerra con los Longbottom.

-¿Crees que eso importaría si fuera posible un casamiento con el Potter?

Valí arrugó la frente.

-Lo sé, pero lo mismo estás preocupándose antes de tiempo. Nada dice que el Potter te aceptaría. ¿Por qué iba aceptar?

-Yo le dije eso mismo a Severus, pero él sostiene que cualquier hombre querría tenerme si me viera -respondió ella, apenada-. ¡Ah, por qué tengo que ser como soy!

A Remus le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando recordó que Potter había visto a Lily. Y además, había dicho que la deseaba. Ella se sentía aterrorizada de él y Remus no podía culparla. Pero¿qué podría hacer para ayudarla?

-Él no sabe que tú eres la que él desea, Lily -dijo Remus en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Lily arrugó la frente de curiosidad.

-Me gustaría saber qué quisiste decir con eso, Remus.

-Yo... yo quise decir que él no te ha visto todavía, así que no puede saber si te quiere o no.

-Ajá, pero¿y si nuestro padre permite que él me vea?

-Yo te ocultaré si es necesario -dijo impulsivamente Remus, y Lily recordó que su hermano era, después de todo, un niño.

-Ojalá pudieras, Remus, pero me gustaría saber cómo puede ser escondido un cuerpo en el páramo abierto. Ningún granjero se arriesgaría a enemistarse con su señor escondiéndome de mi padre.

-Pensaré algo. No temas. Lily sonrió a su pesar.

-Te tomo la palabra, hermanito -dijo-. Porque juro que no me casaré con James Potter. Antes preferiría morir.

James se protegió los ojos de la luz repentina. Y de inmediato, también repentinamente, un gran envoltorio fue empujado por la puerta trampa. ¿Colchón¿Ropa de cama¿Hasta una almohada? James arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué recibía ese tratamiento especial? La luz desapareció y volvió en seguida cuando una escala de cuerdas se deslizó por la abertura. Un hombre empezó a bajar por la escala con dos pesados sacos atados a una cuerda que le colgaba del cuello. No bien llegó al suelo dejó los bultos y se volvió para mirar de frente a James.

-Tu cena -dijo el hombre señalando los sacos-. Hay vino, una vela y algunas otras cosas.

James mantuvo su expresión impasible.

-¿A todos los prisioneros los tratan con tanta generosidad?

-No malgastaré palabras contigo, muchacho. Sé quién eres. No nos habíamos visto antes cara a cara, pero yo soy Dugald Evans.

James se puso de pie en un natural gesto de cortesía.

-¿Y quién se supone que soy yo? -dijo. Dugald enarcó una ceja rojiza.

-¿Niegas que eres James Potter?

-No, no lo negaré. ¿Y dónde nos deja eso, Evans?

-Que tú estés aquí no me gusta más que a ti. Pero siendo así las cosas, ahora estás en mi poder y yo sería un tonto si no tratara de aprovecharme de eso.

-Es natural -suspiró James-. ¿Entonces te has comunicado con mi clan?

-No -repuso Dugald después de una leve vacilación-. No trataré con ellos sino contigo.

-¿Conmigo¿Y cómo es eso?

-Me ha sido sugerido que podrías casarte con una de mis hijas.

James se puso tenso y trató de no demostrar la sorpresa que sentía. Era lo último que había esperado oír.

-¿Y quién odia tanto a tus hijas para hacer una sugerencia semejante?

Dugald se puso ceñudo. No había pensado en eso. Severus había sugerido no a una de sus hijas sino a Lily en particular.

¿Severus odiaba en realidad a Lily? El solo pensarlo lo dejaba perplejo. Él había recibido espantado la sugerencia de Severus de casar a Lily con este hombre, pero la idea en sí no le resultaba chocante, porque era algo que él había considerado plausible durante mucho tiempo. El razonamiento de Severus era sensato.

-No me gusta tu tono, Potter.

-¡Y a mí no me gusta tu sugerencia! -replicó violentamente James-. Si alguna vez volviera a casarme, y no tengo intención de hacerlo, ciertamente no sería con una Evans.

-¡No creas que me gusta la idea de darte una de mis hijas! -replicó furioso Dugald.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo esto?

-Yo quiero la paz, muchacho.

-¿De veras? -dijo irónicamente James-, Debiste pensar en eso antes de volver a empezar con nuestra guerra.

Dugald quedó atónito.

-¡Yo no rompí la paz¡Fuiste tú!

James hubiera podido reírse si la situación no fuera tan patética. Había estado en lo cierto acerca de Dugald Evans. El hombre estaba loco, no había duda alguna. No conseguiría nada discutiendo con un hombre privado de su razón. Suspiró.

-Si es la paz lo que realmente deseas yo te la daré. Te doy mi palabra.

-Oh, muchacho, ojalá pudiera aceptar tu palabra. Lo digo con franqueza. Pero sería un tonto si confiara en ti.

-Entonces eso nos deja en la nada.

-No, te deja a ti aquí, permanentemente, a menos que aceptes a una de mis hijas como esposa y consientas en no molestarnos más.

-Viejo. -Una glacial amenaza se insinuó en el tono de voz de James-. Tú sabes que sería para ti un gran riesgo retenerme aquí.

-No estoy tan seguro. No creo que nos ataquen si un ataque pusiera en peligro tu vida.

James estaba a punto de explotar.

-Tú amenazas mi vida y mis hombres destruirán tu torre piedra por piedra.

-¡Entonces morirás! -gritó Dugald, igualmente furioso. Esto no estaba resultando como había previsto Severus. Sin embargo, Dugald estaba decidido a seguir su plan y conseguir de esta manera un tratado.

-Cambiarás tu forma de pensar cuando hayas estado aquí el tiempo suficiente -dijo Dugald, aunque sin mucha confianza en que así sería.

Las palabras hicieron hervir de furia a James. El hombre no le diría a su clan que él estaba aquí. Ensayó una táctica diferente.

-Muy bien, Evans, me casaré con una de tus hijas si aceptas mis términos.

Dugald quedó sorprendido e indignado.

-Tú no estás en posición de fijar términos -dijo

-Entonces no tenemos más que hablar. Dugald lo miró furioso,

-¿Qué términos? -indagó-, Quiero oírlos. Soy un hombre razonable.

-Ya estuve casado antes una vez.

-Sí, no hay muchos que no sepan eso.

James se encogió de hombros. La tragedia de su casamiento era bien conocida, pero pocos sabían toda la verdad.

-Yo no conocía a mi esposa y ella no me conocía a mí antes de la boda -continuó fríamente James-. No voy a extenderme más sobre ello porque es algo de lo que nunca hablo. Baste decir que... el casamiento fue un error.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con mi hija?

-Si yo hubiese podido probar a la muchacha con quien me casé antes de la boda, habría sabido que ella les temía tanto a los hombres que no podía soportar que uno la tocara. Juré que jamás volvería a casarme sin probar primero a la muchacha. ¿Estás dispuesto a permitirme que pruebe a tus cuatro hijas antes de decidirme por una?

Dugald se había puesto de color encarnado antes que James hubiera terminado.

-¡No habrá prueba para ninguna de mis hijas... y tampoco matrimonio provisional! -gruñó-. ¡Y te doy para elegir entre tres de mis hijas, no entre las cuatro!

James recuperó su humor y no pudo resistir la tentación de provocar a Evans.

-¿Tienes cuatro hijas, Evans, y ninguna se ha casado todavía¿Qué pasa con esa que no quieres ofrecerme?

-Está prometida.

-Me sorprendes, viejo. ¿Crees que no sé lo que está pasando aquí¿Piensas que no estoy enterado de los tres matrimonios que has planeado en los últimos meses, y con qué clanes? Si es la menor que no quieres ofrecerme¿por qué no lo dices?

-Puedes tener a la menor, aunque si te queda algo de decencia, a ella no la elegirás. Es demasiado joven para casarse -replicó Dugald-. Es la mayor la que no puedes elegir.

-¿Por qué¿Está prometida por amor?

-No, es la única que no desea casarse todavía, y si tenemos paz, no tendrá que hacerlo.

-Aaaahhh... ahora entiendo. Ella es tu favorita¿eh¿Demasiado buena para el salvaje de Potter?

Dugald no quiso responder a esa pregunta.

-Cuando estés cansado de este agujero, muchacho, te dejaré ver a mis hijas para que puedas elegir.

James volvió a perder su buen humor y su voz sonó fríamente definitiva:

-No estaba bromeando cuando dije que debía probar a mi esposa antes de casarme con ella.

-Cambiarás de idea después de una temporada aquí.

Pronto James se quedó otra vez solo y doblemente furioso. ¡Pensar que se había inquietado pensando que tendría que soportar las pullas de sus parientes! Nunca había existido la más ligera posibilidad de que lo dejaran en libertad.

Aun así, no habría ahora motivo alguno de preocupación si su clan supiera que estaba aquí prisionero. El viejo Dugald sólo había querido fanfarronear sobre eso. Enfrentado con un ataque de verdad, no tendría más alternativa que dejar a James en libertad. Pero¿quién iba a avisar al clan Potter que su jefe estaba cautivo en esta mazmorra?

Durante horas estuvo pensando en vengarse, y pronto el frasco vacío de vino quedó sobre su regazo. Pero su cólera lo mantenía sobrio. Pensó en incontables maneras de hacer sufrir a una esposa no deseada. Y como la más dulce venganza, no mataría a Dugald Evans sino que lo tomaría prisionero y diariamente lo pondría al tanto de los malos tratos infligidos a su hija. Tanto peor si no podía ser la hija predilecta.

La cólera de James le zumbaba a su alrededor como un enjambre de avispas. El joven jefe de clan no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan frustrado como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando le arreglaron su primer casamiento se había sentido realmente atrapado. Él no quería a su novia de entonces, la joven Mackintosh, que era una muchacha bonita pero para él desconocida. Su padre deseaba la unión y así se hizo. James no hubiera pensado ni por un momento en desobedecer a su padre. Después, padre e hijo lamentaron profundamente el casamiento. En vez de una alianza, se ganaron nuevos enemigos, porque el jefe del clan Mackintosh los culpó de la muerte de su hija.

El crujido de la puerta trampa le indicó a James que tendría más compañía, pero él estaba demasiado furioso para hablar nuevamente con el viejo jefe.

-Si eres tú, Evans, te agradeceré que me dejes en paz. Todavía no terminé de pensar en todas las formas en que haré sufrir a tu hija cuando sea mi esposa.

James oyó una exclamación ahogada y se adelantó para tratar de ver quién asomaba por la abertura.

-Si no eres tú, viejo¿quién eres?

-Yo.

-¿Quién es "yo"? -gruñó Jamie.

-Remus Evans.

-¿De veras? -dijo Jamie en tono despectivo, volviendo a apoyarse en la dura pared-. ¿El mismo muchachito que cumple con su palabra solamente unas pocas horas¿Vienes a solazarte por haberle hecho creer a Potter que había honor en tu juramento?

-Yo no quise traicionarte -dijo Remus con voz débil y atemorizada.

-Ahora me insultas con mentiras. No hay medios tonos en una traición.

-Pero se lo conté solamente a mi hermana -protestó Remus-. Ella habría guardado el secreto.

-Pero la perra...

-¡No la llames así! -lo interrumpió Remus con tanta furia que los dos se sorprendieron. Después de un momento, con más control, el niño dijo-. Ella no se lo contó a nadie. Fue otra hermana que me oyó sin que yo lo advirtiera y corrió a decírselo a mi padre. Pero no eludo la responsabilidad, la culpa fue mía. Por eso me arriesgo a venir aquí otra vez... para decirte cuánto lo lamento.

-Seguramente no lo lamentas tanto como yo, muchacho -dijo James con amargura-. Y juro que si en este momento tuviera mis manos alrededor de tu cuello, verías cómo les pago a los que me traicionan.

Remus respiraba con dificultad, como si esas manos estuviesen efectivamente alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué dijo mi padre, que te ha puesto tan furioso?

-¡Ahora no trates de hacerte el inocente y no finjas que no lo sabes! -siseó James.

-Pero él no me ha dicho nada. No le gustó que yo no le informara inmediatamente de tu identidad.

-Entonces, permíteme tener el honor de decirte que pronto tú y yo seremos cuñados -dijo James con hondo sarcasmo.

-¡No te creo! -replicó Remus con la voz entrecortado por la emoción-. Él no te la daría. Ella es su favorita.

James unió las cejas, pensativo.

-¿No te gusta la idea de que yo despose a tu hermana?

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Porque tu padre no me dejará salir de este agujero hasta que me case con ella.

Remus contuvo la respiración.

-Pero tu clan vendrá por ti -dijo.

-Él tiene la intención de mantenerlos alejados amenazando con quitarme la vida. Tu padre quiere asegurarse de que me casaré con tu hermana.

-Pero ella preferiría morir a casarse contigo -gimió Remus.

Jamie rió. Era evidente que la favorita del padre también lo era del hermano. Que el muchacho creyera que su amada hermana era la que se casaría con el enemigo... El pequeño merecía sufrir, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo.

-Sin duda ella querrá morir una vez que sea mía... pero yo me aseguraré de que viva -dijo Jamie ominosamente.

-Tú no le harías daño¿verdad?

-Claro que se lo haría, porque me obligan a casarme con ella y a mí no me gusta que me obliguen a nada.

-Pero ella no tiene la culpa -insistió Remus-. ¡Y en todo esto, ella no tiene nada que ver!

-Tu padre no toma eso en consideración, de modo que yo tampoco lo haré -dijo sombríamente James.

Remus, que a cada momento estaba más asustado, no alcanzaba a comprender esos deseos tan intensos de venganza.

-Tú no has visto a mi hermana, Potter. Ella es de una rara belleza. Realmente, deberías estar contento teniéndola por esposa.

-Muchacho, tú no me conoces -replicó fríamente James-. No importa que sea la muchacha más hermosa de toda Escocia, ella es hija de su padre y por eso yo la haré sufrir. Después que la despose y me la lleve conmigo, ella jamás saldrá de mi castillo. Será encerrada para siempre en una torre y yo la visitaré dos veces al día, una para azotarla y otra para violarla. Esa es la vida que ella tendrá.

Hubo un profundo silencio, hasta que, después de un rato, James dijo:

-¿No tienes nada que decir, Remus Evans?

-Si yo creyera que tú tratarías de ese modo a mi hermana, tendría que matarte.

James rió desdeñosamente.

-Puedes hacer la prueba si lo deseas, pero si lo haces será como si estuvieras cortándote tu propio cuello y el de tu hermana y los de toda tu familia. No podrías matar a Potter y vivir lo suficiente para contarlo.

La puerta trampa se cerró con violencia. James apretó los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Con sus provocaciones al muchacho no había logrado disminuir su hirviente cólera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora, dejen REVIEWS! Que siempre alegran el dia! **


	3. Chapter 3

...En el capitulo anterior...

La puerta trampa se cerró con violencia. James apretó los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Con sus provocaciones al muchacho no había logrado disminuir su hirviente cólera.

Antes que pasara una hora, la puerta trampa se abrió otra vez y Remus asomó la cabeza por la abertura. James se encogió de hombros. Sabía que el muchacho no guardaría la historia para él solo; estaba demasiado asustado.

-De modo que has hablado con tu padre¿verdad?

-No. Sería inútil tratar de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Y como te dije, ahora él está enfadado conmigo y no me escucharía por más que le rogara.

James se relajó. El muchacho no había regresado para llamarlo mentiroso. Todavía ignoraba que la hermana por la que temía estaba a salvo de James.

-¿Entonces qué te trae nuevamente aquí, muchacho? -preguntó.

-Mañana no podré mirar a mi hermana a la cara sabiendo lo que sé -dijo Remus en tono lastimero-. No puedo soportar que ella tenga que sufrir. Tú has confirmado lo que ella ya sabía de ti. Por eso, ella preferiría morir a irse contigo.

-¿Crees que yo permitiré que otra esposa mía se quite la vida? -dijo James-. Ella no morirá. ¡Yo me ocuparé de eso!

-No sé qué sería mejor -repuso Remus con la voz entrecortada.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, muchacho -replicó James en tono despectivo-. Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

-Tú no me das muchas esperanzas... -dijo Remus, pero, a pesar de todo, continuó-: He venido a implorarte que no le hagas daño a mi hermana por cosas que ella no hizo. Por favor.

James se conmovió. El muchacho tenía coraje, y era evidente que amaba a su hermana.

-Escúchame, muchacho, y escúchame bien. Yo no le tengo ninguna simpatía a esa hermana tuya. Es a tu padre a quien tienes que rogarle. En este asunto, en realidad yo no puedo decidir nada.

-Te equivocas. Podrías tratarla bien si quisieras.

-Pero no quiero. ¿Por qué iba a querer? Yo no soy nada más que un salvaje¿recuerdas?

-Entonces no puedo permitir que te cases con ella.

-Si tienes alguna forma de evitarlo, muchacho, te estaré agradecido -prometió James con ligereza, porque ya no alentaba esperanza alguna y no podía tomar en serio al muchacho.

-Te dejaré escapar -declaró Remus después de una pausa.

-¿Qué?

-Te dejaré escapar -dijo Remus con firmeza-. Es la única manera. Tú te irás y ella estará a salvo de ti.

James dio un salto. Apenas podía controlar su súbita excitación.

-¿Hablas en serio, muchacho?

-¿No lo he dicho, acaso?

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora, mientras la torre duerme.

De inmediato, la escala de cuerdas se deslizó desde la abertura. Pero se detuvo a corta distancia de la mano tendida de James y en seguida volvió a subir varios centímetros.

James quedó hondamente decepcionado.

-Estás divirtiéndote con un juego cruel¿eh?

-No -le aseguró Remus-. Pero estoy recordando lo que dijiste que harías si tuvieras tus manos alrededor de mi cuello. ¿No me matarás cuando estés libre?

James rió.

-No tienes nada que temer, muchacho. Si me permites escapar de esta torre, tendrás mi amistad para toda la vida.

La escala bajó completamente y James trepó por ella sin perder un segundo acalambrado como estaba. El muchacho era evidentemente muy crédulo, pero Jamie había sido sincero al ofrecerle su amistad. Si lograba escapar de Tower Esk quedaría en deuda con el muchacho y no olvidaría eso.

-Oh, aun eres más grande de lo que parecías -dijo Remus asombrado cuando el Potter estuvo de pie a su lado.

-Y tú eres tan pequeño como yo suponía -gruñó James. Ahora que se encontraba fuera de la mazmorra, estaba impaciente por marcharse-. Si quieres indicarme dónde está el establo...

-¡No, no puedes ir allí! exclamó Remus, que ya empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión-. Allí duermen algunos hombres. Te descubrirían y yo me habría arriesgado para nada.

-No me marcharé sin mi caballo, muchacho. Pero no temas, no mataré a nadie a menos que sea inevitable. Ahora he salido de ese agujero y no permitiré que me vuelvan a encerrar en él.

-Pero darán la alarma.

-Eso no importa, muchacho. Una vez que esté sobre mi caballo, nunca me atraparán. Ah, te preocupas por cosas sin importancia -dijo James cuando empezó a moverse por el área del depósito en dirección al establo-. Te he dicho que no dejaré que vuelvan a atraparme.

Niall iba directamente detrás de él.

-Temo por mí, Potter -admitió de mala gana Remus-. Tú te marcharás... pero yo quedaré aquí para cargar con toda la culpa.

James se volvió bruscamente y Remus casi tropezó con él. -Puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas, muchacho -dijo James.

-¡No soy un traidor! -replicó Remus, espantado-. Lo que hice, lo hice para salvar a mi hermana. De otro modo, no te habría dejado escapar.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo suavemente James-. Y hay algo que debo decirte, para ser justo. Tu hermana mayor no era la que...

James no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su confesión, porque una luz apareció en la cercana escalera y Remus lo empujó para ocultarlo entre dos grandes barricas de comida.

-Remus -dijo una voz de muchacha-. Remus, si estás ahí abajo, respóndeme. ¡Remus!

-¿Quién es? –susurró James.

-Mi hermana. Probablemente fue a mi habitación y como no me encontró, ha venido a buscarme.

James se irguió a medias donde estaba agazapado.

-Creo que me gustaría ver a la muchacha que merece tanta devoción.

-¡No! -Preso de pánico, Niall aferró el brazo de James como si temiera por su vida-. Si te ve, ella empezará a gritar. Te delatará antes que hayas llegado al patio. Te atraparán aquí abajo y tú estás completamente desarmado.

-Tienes razón -admitió James-. Y ahora que dices que estoy desarmado, tendré que remediar eso.

-Pues yo no te ayudaré, Potter. Sería como ayudarte a matar a los míos. No puedo hacer eso.

-Sí, tú ya hiciste lo suficiente. Me las arreglaré.

James había visto una tabla que podría servirle, una vez que el camino estuviese despejado y pudiera subir la escalera.

Pero la luz seguía allí. La muchacha, sin embargo, no volvió a llamar, y después de un momento la luz disminuyó, pero sólo un poquito. Entonces se oyó otra voz en la cima de la escalera y James se puso tenso.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? James oyó gemir a Remus.

-¿Quién es ése? -susurró.

-Mi primo Severus.

-¿Crees que bajará hasta aquí?

-No lo sé. ¡Sshh!

-¿Y bien, prima? -preguntó el hombre.

-Estaba... ¡no es asunto tuyo, Sev! -replicó la muchacha con evidente irritación.

-¿Bajaste para echarle un vistazo a tu futuro marido? -preguntó Severus con una odiosa risita.

-Yo no me acercaría a él y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Sí -admitió Severus, pero añadió en tono despectivo-: De todos modos, muy pronto lo verás, cuando te cases con él.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Severus Snape! -siseó la muchacha-. ¡Déjame pasar!

-Todavía no respondiste. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? -dijo Severus en tono cortante.

-No podía dormir y salí a caminar un poco.

-¿No estuviste retozando con Longbottom antes que sea roto el compromiso?

-¡Si así fuera, eso no es asunto tuyo¡Muchas cosas no son asunto tuyo!

La luz se alejó, pero pasaron varios minutos hasta que también se alejaron las pisadas del hombre.

-A tu hermana no le gusta su primo¿eh?

-A mí tampoco -repuso Remus con voz cargada de rencor-. Fue idea de él que ella se casara contigo, y por despecho. Él la quería por esposa, pero ella no lo aceptó. El arreglo contigo fue solamente por despecho.

-¿Y Longbottom está aquí? Tu primo dijo que ella quizás estaba retozando con él. ¿Es verdad?

-¡Ella no haría tal cosa! -replicó Remus, muy indignado-. Ella ni siquiera conoce a su prometido. Pero sí, él está aquí. Llegó esta tarde.

-¿Sabes que tengo un tratado con sir Frank? -Jamie rió por lo bajo-. Si él está aquí, sin duda le echarán la culpa de haberme ayudado a escapar.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó Remus, por primera vez esperanzado.

-Ajá. Tu padre naturalmente sospecharía de un Longbottom antes que de un Evans.

-Pero Longbottom no sabe que tú estás aquí.

-Pudo oír alguna conversación. Anímate, muchacho. Y no cargues con la culpa a menos que sea inevitable.

James tomó la tabla y Remus abrió la marcha hacia el patio y señaló el establo y la caseta de la guardia de la puerta.

-Todos deben de estar durmiendo -susurró el muchacho. -Será mejor que te metas en la cama, pequeño. Si dan la alarma, no te conviene que te encuentren fuera de tu habitación. Espero que no descubran mi ausencia hasta la mañana.

-Entonces no te volveré a ver¿verdad? -dijo Remus con un asomo de tristeza.

-No, muchacho, dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos. Eres un valiente, Remus Evans. Te aseguro que no me olvidaré de ti.

-Y tú eres un tipo muy malo, James Potter -replicó Remus con una mueca-. Tampoco yo me olvidaré de ti. No habrías sido un buen cuñado, pero eres un buen enemigo.

-O quizás un amigo -dijo James y desordenó el pelo rojo oscuro del muchacho-. Eso te lo dije muy en serio. Pero ahora tengo que marcharme. Espero sinceramente que no sufras por haberme dejado en libertad.

-Quizá no tendré que sufrir. Como tú has dicho, Longbottom está aquí y él será el primer sospechoso. Mi hermana tampoco quiere casarse con él, de todos modos, así que no me importa que le echen la culpa a él.

James no pudo dejar de reír.

-Siempre tienes a tu hermana en tus pensamientos. Y yo ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-Si mi padre no te lo dijo, yo no te lo diré. Adiós, Potter, y buena suerte.

Lily despertó más tarde que de costumbre y lo atribuyó a que había pasado parte de la noche buscando a su hermano. El sol ya lanzaba sus rayos contra la pequeña ventana de su habitación cuando ella se vistió y corrió al cuarto de Remus. El muchacho todavía estaba acostado.

Fueron necesarias varias fuertes sacudidas para despertarle, y aun así, él se limitó a gemir sin abrir los ojos. Lily no renunció.

-Vamos, hermanito -dijo, y lo sacudió otra vez.

-Oh, Lily, déjame tranquilo -gruñó Remus-. No he dormido mucho.

-Quiero saber por qué -dijo ella con firmeza y recordó su miedo cuando no pudo encontrarlo en medio de la. noche-, Anoche vine aquí para hablarte, pero no estabas. ¿Dónde estuviste, Remus?

Él no respondió. Había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Impaciente, Lily le dio una palmada en el trasero.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Remus?

-No puedo decirlo, Lily -murmuró él-. Realmente, tú no tienes necesidad de saberlo.

Lily arrugó el entrecejo. En seguida, se sintió transida por un escalofrío. ¿Dónde pudo estar su hermano que ella no debiera enterarse como no fuera con Potter?

-Oh, Remus, ruego que no seas descubierto -susurró Lily, pero él no la escuchó.

Lo dejó dormir. El vestíbulo estaba casi vacío. Sólo había allí una sirvienta que miraba los desayunos a medio comer que habían quedado abandonados sobre las mesas. Lily vio tazones de gachas de avena con nata casi intactos y su sensación de inquietud se acentuó.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? -le preguntó a la sirvienta-. ¿Dónde están mi padre y sus hombres?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, niña -respondió intrigada Alice- Hubo una conmoción en el patio y el mayordomo vino corriendo para ver a tu padre. En seguida, todos salieron corriendo de aquí.

Lily se dirigió al pequeño patio, pero antes que llegara a las puertas entraron Margaret y Elisabeth, cerrándole el paso.

-De modo que estás aquí -dijo Margaret en el tono desagradable que usaba siempre para dirigirse a su hermana mayor-. ¿Dónde estuviste durante todo el alboroto?

-Acabo de bajar -dijo Lily-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¿No te has enterado? -exclamó Elisabeth-. Potter escapó. Nuestro padre todavía no lo ha dicho, pero por supuesto lo ayudó Longbottom. ¿Quién, si no?

-Será mejor que no disuelvas tu compromiso, Lily -añadió fríamente Margaret-. No voy a tolerar que mi casamiento sea postergado. Tampoco Gilbert va a permitirlo.

Dejaron a Lily sin advertir la extraña reacción que la noticia provocó en la hermana mayor. Lily se quedó inmóvil y todo su cuerpo se encendió con una oleada de sangre, como si la misma estuviese derramándose fuera de ella. Frank no sabía que Potter estaba aquí, así que Frank no pudo haberlo dejado en libertad. "Oh, Remus, Remus¿qué has hecho?", gimió Lily en silencio.

No tuvo necesidad de preguntárselo. De alguna manera supo que su hermano había dejado escapar a Potter. Pero¿por qué? Lily aspiró profundamente y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Sabía la respuesta. Fueron la amenaza de Severus y la decisión de su padre. En vez de permitir que la obligaran a casarse con el cruel enemigo, Remus había dejado a éste en libertad.

El asombro y el miedo se convirtieron en alivio y Lily sintió un impulso de correr escalera arriba y cubrir a su hermano de besos de gratitud, Ya no tenía por qué temerle al salvaje. ¡De las Tierras Altas! Además, era muy posible que le echaran la culpa a Longbottom, y en ese caso, ella tampoco tendría que casarse con él.

Lily sonreía feliz cuando el vestíbulo empezó a llenarse de gente y ella se encontró frente al ceñudo continente de su padre.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta? No hay nada de qué alegrarse -dijo fríamente Dugald.

-Me alegro de que se haya marchado. -Lily no temió admitirlo-. Tú me habrías obligado a casarme con él y yo jamás te habría perdonado.

Lily no había visto la alta figura de Severus porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero él avanzó hasta ponerse al lado del padre de la muchacha.

-Necesitabas un motivo, Dugald. Ahora lo tienes.

Lily miró la cara severa de su padre y la expresión acusadora de Severus.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó, súbitamente asustada

-¿Niegas que anoche estuviste en el patio? -preguntó su padre con voz helada.

-No podía dormir, padre, así que salí a caminar. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

-Una excusa fácil -replicó Severus en tono deliberadamente seco.

-Tú también estuviste allí, primo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? -Lily lo miró con ojos que echaban chispas-. No mencionaste que tú también andabas por ahí a la misma hora.

-Yo no necesito excusas -dijo él y le lanzó una mirada asesina-. No era yo quien quería que Potter escapase. Tú ya has admitido que la fuga te alegra,

Lily ahogó una exclamación al comprender la intención de su odiado primo.

-¿De modo que creéis que yo lo dejé escapar?

-Tú o tu hermano -dijo Severus en tono cortante. Indignada, Lily protestó:

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a Remus? Él tenía prohibido acercarse a la mazmorra y no habría desobedecido a mi padre.

-Ella tiene razón -dijo Dugald con gravedad-. El muchacho no es sospechoso.

-¿Pero yo sí lo soy?

Lily se volvió a su padre con expresión de incredulidad. ¡Que él llegara a considerar posible una cosa semejante!

Cuando Dugald no respondió, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de Lily. El silencio de su padre la acusaba. Pero¿cómo era posible?

Otros se habían reunido alrededor del grupo para oír la conversación y Lily vio que la estaban condenando. Hasta su prometido se había acercado, con expresión de intensa desazón. ¿Cómo se atreve él¿Y por qué su padre no lo acusaba?

El carácter de Lily se inflamó, Llena de ira, señaló con el dedo a su prometido.

-Quiero saber por qué me acusáis a mí antes que a él. ¡Él tenía más motivos que yo!

Los ojos grises de Frank taladraron a Lily con súbita intensidad.

-No responderé a esa acusación -dijo secamente él-. ¡Tampoco desposaré a una hembra que se vuelve contra su prometido y además traiciona a su propia familia!

Cuando Longbottom salía del vestíbulo dando fuertes y furiosas pisadas, Margaret soltó un chillido estridente:

-¡Él ha roto el compromiso¡Estoy segura de que ella planeó todo esto!

Una levísima satisfacción se reflejó en los ojos sombríamente llameantes de Lily, pero su padre la interpretó equivocadamente y rugió:

-¿Es verdad, Lily?

Lily se puso rígida.

-Yo no quiero casarme con él, como tú sabes muy bien, pero no llegaría a tales extremos para evitarlo. Y ahora dime por qué dejas que él se vaya sin interrogarlo acerca de este asunto.

-¿Con un prisionero tan importante allá abajo crees que yo habría dejado que un aliado suyo se moviera libremente por nuestra torre? -La réplica de Dugald Evans fue contundente-. La habitación de Longbottom estaba bien vigilada y puedo asegurarte que él no la abandonó una sola vez en toda la noche.

Eso la dejaba solamente a ella con motivos para liberar al de las Tierras Altas, a ella y a Remus. Pero nadie sospechaba de Remus y ella haría que las cosas siguieran así. No permitiría que su hermanito sufriera por eso. Lily agradeció a Dios que el muchacho no estuviese aquí, porque sin duda él habría hablado. Pero le dolía mucho que su padre creyera tan rápidamente en la culpabilidad de su hija predilecta.

-¿Tú lo hiciste, Lily?

-Es demasiado tarde para preguntármelo, padre -dijo ella con voz ahogada-. Tú ya me has declarado culpable, lo veo en tu mirada. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?

-Ves, ella no puede negarlo -dijo rápidamente Severus-. Merece que la cuelguen por traidora.

El hombre pensaba rápidamente, pues sabía que no debía darle a Dugald tiempo para reconsiderar su dictamen.

-No colgaré a mi hija por algo que hizo movida por la desesperación -gruñó Dugald-. Ella creyó que la obligaríamos a casarse con Potter, y como yo no se lo dije, solamente tú pudiste decírselo. Tú eres tan culpable como ella, así que te agradeceré que en adelante no trates de intervenir en esto,

Severus tuvo la prudencia de quedarse callado.

-¡No puede ser que le perdones este crimen, padre! -gritó Margaret-. A ella siempre la has favorecido y preferido a todas nosotras y mira cómo te lo paga ahora.

-Basta, muchacha.

-¡No¡Voy a decir lo que tengo que decir! -insistió Margaret-. No permitiré que mi casamiento se demore más por culpa de ella. Me has hecho esperar porque no querías avergonzarla, pero ahora ella nos ha avergonzado a todos. Su compromiso ha quedado anulado y ningún otro hombre querrá aceptarla jamás, porque si es capaz de traicionar a su propia familia, también podrá traicionar a su marido. Nunca más podemos volver a confiar en ella.

-Tendrás tu boda tal como ha sido planeada, Margaret -dijo Dugald con expresión de cansancio y voz entristecida. Quizá sentía que se había apresurado demasiado al acusar a Lily. Pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder

-Ella abandonará Tower Esk -dijo, resignado, el jefe del clan.

Lily miró fijamente a su padre, incrédula y horrorizada. ¿Destierro¿La enviarían lejos de su hogar y su familia?

-No me mires de ese modo, Lily -dijo Dugald con voz entrecortado-. Es lo que te mereces.

-¿Cuándo tendré que marcharme¿Adónde? -preguntó ella, con la garganta apretada.

-Irás a Aberdeen, con tu tía, Un convento es un buen lugar para que medites sobre la afrenta que le has hecho a tu familia. Ahora vete a tu cuarto. Permanecerás allí hasta mañana, cuando serás llevada al norte.

Lily salió corriendo del vestíbulo para que nadie viera sus lágrimas. Afortunadamente nadie la siguió y ella pudo secarse los ojos antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Remus. El muchacho seguía durmiendo y ella permaneció un momento en silencio, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de despertar a su hermano.

Por fin, Lily se sentó sobre la cama y habló.

-Remus, tienes que despertarte y escucharme antes que venga alguien.

La seriedad de su voz alertó a Remus, que se sentó inmediatamente. No bien vio la expresión de su hermana, el muchachito supo de inmediato lo que acababa de suceder

-¿Han dado la alarma? -preguntó-. ¿Saben que ha escapado?

-Sí, lo saben -dijo ella, apenada.

Remus interpretó el tono de Lily como señal de desaprobación y confesó bruscamente:

-¡Tuve que hacerlo, Lily ¡Potter dijo que te azotaría, te violaría y te haría sufrir toda la vida si lo obligaban a casarse contigo!

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Lily.

Era mucho peor de lo que ella había temido.

-Ya lo ves, tuve que dejarlo escapar porque no quiso escuchar razones. Estaba furioso, y no me equivoco. Dijo que a un Potter no se le podía obligar a hacer algo contra su voluntad sin tener que sufrir las consecuencias. A él no le importaba que tú no tuvieses la culpa. Juró que te haría sufrir y sufrir hasta la muerte, Lily.

-Entonces te estoy doblemente agradecida, Remus -dijo Lily con voz suave,

-¿Agradecida¿No estás enfadada?

-Sé que lo hiciste por mí, y ten la seguridad de que te estoy agradecida de corazón. Y no debes sentirte mal cuando te diga que... que yo he aceptado la culpa.

-¿Tú? Pero Longbottom...

-Él estuvo vigilado todo el tiempo, Remus -explicó Lily-. Saben que él no lo hizo y Severus se las arregló para que nuestro padre me echara la culpa a mí.

-Pero, Lily...

Lily levantó una mano para hacerlo callar.

-Escúchame, he salido de esto mejor librada de lo que piensas. Longbottom rompió el compromiso, así que no tendré que casarme con él. Y gracias a ti, no seré entregada a Potter. -Sonrió. Realmente, había salido mejor librada de lo que esperaba-. Como castigo me envían lejos de aquí, Remus, pero a Aberdeen, donde está tía Erminia. Eso no es tan malo. ¡Lo prefiero a tener que casarme!

-¿Te harás monja? -exclamó él.

-Papá no ha dicho eso, así que no me aflijo. Y hace varios años que no veo a nuestra tía, de modo que será un cambio agradable y no tendré que preocuparme de que me obliguen a aceptar un marido, por lo menos por un tiempo. Sinceramente, Remus, no estoy apenada.

-Pero¿regresarás?

-Papá estaba muy enfadado, así que no puedo decirlo. Pero aunque me obligaran a hacerme monja, creo que preferiría eso a un casamiento sin amor.

-No hablas en serio, Lily.

-Sí que hablo en serio. Nuestros padres no se amaban, Remus. Tú nunca los viste juntos, pero yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Sin amor, prefiero no casarme jamás.

-Yo hablaré con papá.

-¡Tú no harás eso! -dijo ella con energía-. Si yo me quedo aquí, él encontrará otro hombre para mí. Me marcho, Remus, y tú no debes tratar de impedirlo. Tampoco debes confesar jamás que tú lo hiciste¿entendido¿Me lo prometes?

El niño asintió de mala gana. No era así como él había esperado que resultarían las cosas, pero ya no tenía control sobre los acontecimientos. Todo estaba decidido. Él había actuado llevado por un impulso, debido al amor que sentía por su hermana. Pero, después de todo, no estaba a su alcance determinar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Pronto iré a visitarte -dijo Remus. Lily sonrió. De pronto, Remus le echó los brazos al cuello y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-. ¡Oh, Lily, cuánto lo siento!

-Sshh, querido, ahora calla. Esto no es culpa tuya, y no debes preocuparse por mí. En Aberdeen estaré muy bien. Nunca he estado tan al norte, en realidad estoy impaciente por marcharme. Es mejor que papá y yo nos separemos, por lo menos una temporada. Ahora yo no podría vivir aquí con él.

En las semanas siguientes Lily recordaría a menudo aquella última conversación íntima con Remus. Aberdeen, a casi ochenta kilómetros de su hogar, era como una tierra extranjera. La ciudad estaba atestada y sucia y no se podía caminar por sus calles sin correr el peligro de que, desde alguna ventana, a uno le arrojaran basura encima o le vaciaran sobre la cabeza la taza de noche de alguien. Pero era un activo centro comercial, lleno de excitación, con un puerto lleno de naves y toda clase de artesanos trabajando en la ciudad.

Lily pasó sus primeros días explorando, pero pronto renunció a hacerlo. Oh, había cosas grandiosas para ver, como las abadías y la universidad y las numerosas y surtidas tiendas, pero también había demasiados hombres de las Tierras Altas, fáciles de individualizar porque llevaban las piernas desnudas entre sus kilts y sus botas. Los oriundos de las Tierras Bajas, en cambio, usaban una combinación de calzas y calzones abullonados. Los campesinos de las Tierras Bajas usaban pantalones.

Como si los intimidantes hombres de las Tierras Altas no bastaran para que Lily prefiriera reducir sus salidas a la ciudad, en cada esquina había un río continuo de mendigos para acosarla. Aberdeen estaba invadida de gente pobre, indigentes que buscaban trabajo o mendigos profesionales.

Todas las mañanas Lily abandonaba las austeras habitaciones del convento y caminaba hasta el asilo de pobres, un edificio de piedra en un estado de ruina terrible. Donado para que sirviera de asilo de caridad, se encontraba a pocas manzanas del convento. La casa había sido destinada a lugar de descanso para viajeros cansados, donde pudieran obtener una comida caliente y una cama limpia por una o dos noches, mientras buscaban trabajo. Pero habíase deteriorado completamente y ahora era un refugio para mendigos y vagabundos. La casa, pequeña, contenía solamente diez camas. La regla que permitía usar las instalaciones no más de una o dos noches seguía aplicándose y siempre había caras nuevas en la puerta.

La tía de Lily no estaba obligada a ir allí todos los días, pero ella nunca fallaba. Un sacerdote vivía en la casa y se encargaba de distribuir la comida, pero era demasiado viejo para todo el trabajo que el sitio requería. A quienes dormían allí se les pedía que lavaran sus ropas de cama y limpiaran los utensilios de comer, pero la regla jamás era obedecida y sólo el diario cuidado de las monjas evitaba que el lugar se convirtiese en un foco de epidemias.

Cuando Lily vio lo cansada que estaba su tía Erminia insistió en ayudar. El día de su tía consistía habitualmente en pasar la mañana en el asilo de pobres, limpiando y lavando, y después trabajar varias horas en el hospital, para regresar al asilo de pobres antes de volver al convento.

Lily estaba apabullada. ¡Todo ese trabajo, y tía Erminia tenía cerca de cincuenta años! No había razón alguna para que ella no ayudara en la casa de pobres y aligerara las tareas de la pobre tía Erminia.

Todo resultó bien. Lily era joven y enérgica y podía hacer el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo que necesitaba tía Erminia. La casa de los pobres estaba vacía a la hora en que ella llegaba todos los días, de modo que nadie la molestaba. Ella y su tía podrían entonces pasar las primeras horas de la tarde en la atmósfera tranquila y silenciosa del convento, cosiendo juntas o simplemente hablando. Si Lily echaba de menos su hogar y las actividades a que estaba acostumbrada, todavía no lo demostraba. Sin embargo, echaba mucho de menos a su hermano. En el convento no había nadie tan joven y alegre y ella se sentía muy sola.

Después de un mes, Lily seguía sin tener noticias de su hogar, de Remus o de su padre. Había reparado los jergones y las mantas de los pobres y aprendido incontables labores de punto nuevas de su tía, y modificado y remendado su propio guardarropa... y estaba mortalmente harta de la costura. Quería cabalgar, cazar y nadar antes que cayeran las primeras nieves. Necesitaba vivir aventuras, o por lo menos hacer alguna travesura, y... ¡oh! cuánto echaba de menos a Remus

Por primera vez, Remus estaría participando en incursiones contra otros clanes. El otoño era la época tradicional para "arrear", como se llamaba el robo de ganado. Todo lo que los Evans robaran ese año sería conservado, no vendido, porque habían perdido demasiadas cabezas a manos de los Potter y nada podrían vender.

Aquella mañana de fines de septiembre, cuando Lily empujaba su carrito con ropa de cama siguiendo la orilla del río, era deprimente y sombría. No era una mañana nublada como solía ser en Escocia, sino que había una masa de nubes oscuras que presagiaban tormenta. Lily se preocupó por la ropa que debía tender para que se secara. Solía tenderla junto al río en vez de hacerlo en el patio de la parroquia, donde los edificios circundantes impedían el paso del viento. Si llovía, tendría que colgarla dentro del asilo de pobres y necesitaría todo el día para secarse. Eso había sucedido antes y Lily ya había estado allí a media tarde, cuando el asilo empezaba a llenarse. No quería estar otra vez allí a esa hora y ver las caras enflaquecidas y demacradas y las ropas andrajosas y sucias. Esperaba que no fuera a llover.

Se apresuró, fregando enérgicamente y lastimándose las manos hasta que terminó. Sus pobres manos. Qué blancas y qué suaves habían sido una vez. Ahora estaban enrojecidas y doloridas, y con la piel ajada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, muchacha?

Lily soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se volvió rápidamente. No había oído acercarse a ese joven a caballo porque el viento soplaba con fuerza. Ese mismo viento agitaba el kilt del joven y jugueteaba peligrosamente con la falda verde de Lily.

Era uno de las Tierras Altas, su tartán era muy similar al de ella. Además, era joven, más o menos de su misma edad. En su cara había algo que la tranquilizó. Era una cara atractiva, sin duda, pero la razón no era esa. El joven tenía algo, como un aura especial.

-Eres muy amable al ofrecerte. -Lily sonrió divertida-. Pero no puedo imaginarme a un guerrero de las Tierras Altas lavando la ropa del asilo de pobres.

-¿Tú eres mendiga? -preguntó él, asombrado, y la sorpresa que sugirió su tono de voz hizo que Lily se echara a reír.

-Claro que sí -dijo ella-. ¿Crees que estaría lavando esta ropa de cama si no tuviese que hacerlo?

-Pero... no vistes como una mendiga.

-Bueno, soy nueva en esto. Quiero decir que sólo recientemente empecé a verme en dificultades.

-¿No tienes familia?

-Mira que haces preguntas... Pero te diré que estás perdiendo el tiempo -replicó ella con voz severa, aunque sus ojos brillaron traviesamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Lily no hablaba con alguien de su edad, y con un hombre guapo, por añadidura. Cómo deseaba que él se quedase... Pero, por supuesto, él no se quedaría.

-Va a llover pronto y la ropa no se secará -suspiró ella.

Se inclinó para exprimir la última sábana y colgarla con el resto de la ropa de los árboles que crecían al borde del río. Cuando nuevamente se volvió, él estaba a sus espaldas, habiéndose apeado del caballo. Era mucho más alto que ella y Lily tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo a la cara.

-Eres muy hermosa... una rara belleza -dijo él, con voz llena de asombro-. Te vi pasar por el mercado de ganado.

-¿Y decidiste seguirme?

-Ajá.

-¿Entonces esa es una costumbre vuestra, seguir a las muchachas? -preguntó Lily con picardía.

Pero e1 permaneció serio.

-¿Puedo darte un beso, muchacha?- La repentina pregunta la sobresaltó.

-Te golpearía las orejas -replicó secamente. Él rió y pareció relajarse un poco.

-Eres una mujer apetitosa y se ve que no tienes hombre a quien responder.

-Y tú eres demasiado atrevido para mi gusto -repuso ella, ahora inquieta.

Los ojos del joven la devoraban y ya no se limitaban a admirarla. Lily trató de pasar junto a él y alejarse, pero él alzó un brazo y la detuvo.

-No escaparás cuando apenas te he encontrado. Podrás ser una visión, pero no dejaré que desaparezcas.

El joven tenía los brazos completamente extendidos y Lily sospechó que la agarraría si ella osaba moverse. Esto no le gustaba nada. El hombre era joven, pero grande de cuerpo. Y de las Tierras Altas, por añadidura.

-¿Qué quieres, entonces? -preguntó mirándolo con furia.

-Eres demasiado hermosa para estar mendigando para vivir. Me gustaría ser tu hombre y cuidar de ti.

Lily se inquietó aún más. Pero¿acaso no era propio de los de las Tierras Altas ser alocados e impulsivos?

-No tienes mucha sensatez, muchacho -dijo en tono burlón-. Eres apenas más que un muchachito¿cómo podrías, entonces, cuidar de mí?

Él la miró ceñudo y Lily tuvo una visión fugaz del hombre en que él se convertiría un día, fiero y temperamental. Demasiado tarde comprendió que no debió reírse. Los de las Tierras Altas nunca tomaban a la ligera el que se los ridiculizara, y éste era muy orgulloso.

-No debí preguntarte nada, muchacha -dijo él secamente, pero ella no quedó más tranquila.

-Me alegro de que entiendas eso.

-No. Debí hacer lo que habría hecho mi hermano.

Ante el tono ominoso del desconocido, Lily sintió que se le oprimía el corazón.

-Él te habría tomado... y eso haré yo.

Su mano la aferró de un brazo. Lily gritó. Fue levantada en brazos sin dejar de gritar. Pero los gritos y la resistencia de ella al muchacho no lo molestaron en lo más mínimo. En sus ojos había un brillo travieso y divertido.

El de las Tierras Altas no perdió tiempo. Lily fue depositada sobre el caballo y de inmediato el muchacho estuvo detrás de ella y la rodeó con los brazos a fin de impedir que se moviera. El joven la sujetó firmemente delante de él e hizo que el caballo se lanzara al río poco profundo y lo cruzara hacia la margen sur. Las botas y la larga falda de Lily quedaron empapadas, pero ella ahora no pensaba en nada que no fuera la aflicción que iba a sufrir su tía. ¿Qué pensaría ella de la desaparición de Lily? Avisaría a la familia, por supuesto. Pobre Remus. ¿El muchachito creería que ella había huido¿Y su padre? Él le había negado su protección y esto sucedía a causa de aquella decisión. ¡Se apenaría tanto! Sin embargo, Lily no pudo encontrar consuelo en ese pensamiento.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -gritó Lily para contrarrestar el ruido del viento.

-A mi casa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Bueno, para siempre.

¡Absurdo! El de las Tierras Altas no podía quedarse con ella como si fuera un perro extraviado. ¿Estaba loco¿Retenerla para siempre¡Qué insensatez! Sólo estaba fanfarroneando. Ella encontraría la forma de volver a Aberdeen o su familia la encontraría. Este joven de las Tierras Altas no podría salirse con la suya esta vez. No podría.

Habían cabalgado menos de dos kilómetros cuando por fin llego la lluvia, torrencial. A Lily la tormenta le pareció ominosa, como si profetizara su destino. A medida que dejaban atrás kilómetros y kilómetros, ese pensamiento la atormentó.

El hombre de las Tierras Altas se quitó la manta cuando empezó la lluvia y se la dio a ella. Lily la aceptó de buen grado y la usó para cubrirse la cabeza.

Después de eso, no pudo ver adónde se dirigían. El muchacho tenía mucha prisa y parecía que iba corriendo una carrera con la tormenta. Los kilómetros fueron devorados y más de treinta habían quedado atrás cuando la lluvia cesó y él redujo la marcha.

Lily se quitó la manta mojada. Había llovido tan fuerte que pese a la protección de la tela, ella estaba calada hasta los huesos. Sin duda eran las primeras horas de la tarde, pero como estaba tan nublado, Lily no pudo calcular la hora con exactitud. A ambos lados había montañas, como grandes masas grises rodeadas de nubes oscuras. Se encontraban en un profundo valle entre dos cadenas montañosas e iban siguiendo el borde del río. Lily se estremeció cuando comenzó a percatarse de que estaban en las Tierras Altas y que iban internándose profundamente en ellas. Quería llorar. Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos, pero ella las reprimía con fiereza. No quería que su joven aprehensor advirtiera lo indefensa que se sentía.

Ahora avanzaban con lentitud, porque el caballo estaba cansado después del largo viaje. Sheena se volvió para mirar a su raptor y en seguida dirigió nuevamente la cabeza hacia adelante.

-No tienes derecho a retenerme. Mi familia se pondrá furiosa por esto.

-Ya has admitido que no tienes a nadie -dijo él muy suavemente.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso¡Tú lo dijiste!

-Bueno, no tiene importancia -repuso él alegremente-. La familia de una mendiga no puede ser poderosa. Tú eres mía para siempre... y eres afortunada porque te tengo yo.

-¿Afortunada?

-Desde luego -dijo él jactanciosamente-. Te daré ropas hermosas, y joyas que armonicen con tus ojos verdes. Nunca más tendrás que volver a mendigar. ¿No ves lo dichosa que puedes ser?

Lily sintió que aumentaba su frustración.

-¿No se te ocurre pensar que tú me has robado?

-Cuando estemos casados, te alegrarás de ello -rió él.

-¿Casados? -exclamó ella y otra vez se volvió para mirarlo.

-Casados, por supuesto -replicó él-. ¿No pensarás que voy a avergonzarte con algo menos que el matrimonio?

-¡Tú no me conoces¡No es posible que quieras casarte conmigo!

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Tú eres algo especial, sin duda. Eso lo sé muy bien.

-¡Bueno, pues yo no me casaré contigo de ningún modo! -dijo Lily, furiosa por su impotencia.

-Ahora estás encaprichada, pero cambiarás -dijo él lleno de confianza.

El miedo de Lily había sido superado por la ira, pero volvió no bien ella vio aparecer delante suyo un gran castillo de piedra, con nubes oscuras flotando alrededor de sus altas torres. Habían viajado entre veinticinco y treinta kilómetros desde el mediodía, pero a un paso mucho más lento. El último kilómetro antes de llegar al castillo lo hicieron subiendo directamente las montañas. Ahora la noche estaba cercana y allá arriba, la fortaleza de las Tierras Altas parecía un lugar melancólico y sombrío.

-¿Tu hogar? -preguntó Lily con voz trémula.

-Ajá -declaró orgullosamente él-. Parece frío, lo sé, pero por dentro es bastante agradable.

-Pero un castillo tan grande -dijo ella, intimidada-. ¿Eres pariente del señor de este lugar?

-Soy su hermano.

Lily no supo si abrigar esperanzas o no. Seguramente, el señor haría que fuera devuelta a Aberdeen. Pero quizás el señor era complaciente con su hermano menor.

-Tendré que ocultarte por un tiempo -dijo el muchacho, y por primera vez pareció intranquilo cuando se aproximaban a la gran puerta en el centro de una larga muralla. La muralla estaba franqueada de torres redondas-. Necesito obtener la aprobación de mi hermano antes que sepa que te tengo en mi poder -explicó.

-¿Le temes a tu hermano?

-¿Temerle?

El joven rió, pero ella no quedó convencida.

-Pero necesitas su aprobación para casarte conmigo¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que él dejará que te cases con una mendiga?

La esperanza crecía.

-Cuando él sepa lo mucho que te quiero, dirá que sí.

Pero al joven ahora le faltaba la segura confianza en sí mismo que había demostrado antes, y Lily empezó a recuperar parte de su serenidad.

La puerta fue abierta y entraron en un amplio patio interior. Al frente, había una gran construcción con una torre en cada extremo. Conectado con la construcción, a la izquierda había un edificio cuadrado de tres pisos de alto, con dos escaleras exteriores que llevaban a la segunda planta. Había muchas ventanas de arco. Además, había otras torres redondas y un establo a la derecha, y construcciones más pequeñas cerca de las murallas.

-Te doy la bienvenida -dijo jovialmente el muchacho. Lily no dijo nada.

Un joven de pelo amarillo vino a hacerse cargo del caballo.

-Regresas pronto, Sirius -dijo.

-Ajá. ¿Está mi hermano?

-Está en el vestíbulo -respondió el joven-. ¿Y los demás dónde están?

-Los dejé entregados a sus ocupaciones. Yo tenía prisa por volver a casa, por eso no los esperé.

-¿Y qué traes ahí, Sirius?

Esta fue una voz nueva, más profunda. Lily se volvió para ver quién había hablado, pero su raptor se lo impidió. Ella sintió que él estaba nervioso.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Amos Digori -replicó el joven con irritación.

-Un secreto¿eh? -El hombre soltó una risita divertida-. ¿Sabe tu hermano que has traído a alguien contigo?

-No, y te agradeceré que no se lo digas. Yo mismo se lo diré cuando esté preparado.

Hizo bajar a Lily del caballo y la alejó de Amos Digori antes que ella pudiera echarle un vistazo al hombre. La actitud furtiva de Colen la inquietó.

-Sirius¿no es así? -dijo ella, deseando que él la dejara en el suelo.

Pero sabía que sería difícil caminar después de la larga cabalgata.

-Ajá.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -preguntó.

-A mi habitación. Allí te quedarás.

-No me quedaré en una misma habitación contigo -replicó ella con firmeza.

-Nada tienes que temer. No te inquietes. Yo no te tocaré antes que nos casemos.

Ella no quedó convencida.

-No me quedaré contigo. No sería apropiado ni decente.

-No hay otro con quien puedas quedarte -dijo él, exasperado-. No puedo darte una habitación para ti sola sin que mi hermano se entere.

-¡Entonces, deja que se entere! Lily se retorció y él la depositó en el suelo, le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello y le tapó la boca con la mano, porque ella trató de gritar. La arrastró y la hizo subir la escalera exterior del edificio grande y cuadrado.

Amos Digori se quedó observando hasta que se perdieron de vista, después sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la casa. No era asunto suyo si el joven Sirius deseaba tener una querida, aunque la mujer estuviera allí contra su voluntad. Pero no entendía por qué debía guardar el secreto para que el hermano de Sirius no se enterase. Al señor no le importaría. Él ya tenía mujeres suficientes. Digori rió por lo bajo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría ser guardado un secreto como ese sin que el jefe del clan se enterase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias a todas por los reviews! Espero recibir mas en este capitulo, nos vemos en el proximo cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus reviews:

**Sarai C: Siento decirte que James no le prohibe los planes a Sirius, bueno por lo menos no exactamente y creo que a Lily no le gusta mucho la idea de estar cerca de James. Espero que continues dejandome reviews!**

**laditomi: Pues si James al instante se dara cuenta de que Lily es la chica del rio. Pero a Lily le costara un poco mas enamorarse de el... Espero que te guste el cap. y que me dejes un review!**

**juniperselegna: Muchas gracias por tu review! A sido corto pero preciso! jeje Espero que vuelvas a dejarme otro review tan preciso como ese!**

**Lamister: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic! Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Nirvana: Me alegro que te engarchara tanto el fic! Espero que te siga enganchando! Pues si, los libros de Johanna son bastante buenos, me he leido algunos y estan muy bien. Espero tu review!**

Ahora ya pueden leer el capitulo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...En el capitulo anterior...

Amos Digori se quedó observando hasta que se perdieron de vista, después sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la casa. No era asunto suyo si el joven Sirius deseaba tener una querida, aunque la mujer estuviera allí contra su voluntad. Pero no entendía por qué debía guardar el secreto para que el hermano de Sirius no se enterase. Al señor no le importaría. Él ya tenía mujeres suficientes. Digori rió por lo bajo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría ser guardado un secreto como ese sin que el jefe del clan se enterase.

Sólo seis días más tarde Lily descubrió dónde estaba exactamente. Seis días encerrada en la habitación de Sirius. Él había logrado enterarse del nombre de pila de ella, pero nada más que eso. Lily era una mujer empecinada y tenaz.

-¿Hablas en serio, Sirius¿Pretendes hacerme creer que tu hermano se pasó el día entero encerrado en su habitación con su querida¿No salió ni para comer?

-Es que es una querida nueva -trató de explicar Sirius-. Él hace eso a menudo con las nuevas.

-¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar? Primero, él está ocupado; después no se lo encuentra en ninguna parte; después está enfadado; después alguna otra cosa. Y todo el tiempo tú me dejas encerrada. ¡Bueno, ya no aguantaré más!

-Lily, por favor...

-No, basta de excusas. Accedí a darte tiempo porque quería marcharme de aquí pacíficamente, sin hacer alboroto. Pero tú lo postergaste una y otra vez. ¡Ya han pasado seis días!

-Le dije a mí hermano que estaba dispuesto a casarme -se defendió Sirius.

-Pero no le hablaste de mí, no le dijiste que estoy aquí. Y cuando él preguntó qué clase de arreglo matrimonial esperabas, tú te callaste la boca.

-Él no estaba preparado para enterarse de que no habría ninguna clase de contrato o arreglo matrimonial. Para enterarse de eso, es menester que él se encuentre de buen humor.

-¿Así que tengo que esperar que cambie el humor de tu hermano? La verdad es que tienes miedo de su respuesta. Has ido demasiado lejos, Sirius. El asunto se ha vuelto demasiado importante para ti. ¿No lo ves?

-Pero es importante.

-Desde luego, Tan importante que te aferras a cualquier excusa para no hablar con tu hermano.

-No podría soportar que él me dijera que no puedo casarme contigo -repuso él, desalentado.

-¿Y cómo soportarás cuando veas que no puedes hacerme cambiar de idea? -preguntó ella, sin nada de amabilidad.

-Las mujeres son inconstantes -replicó él-. Se sabe que cambian frecuentemente. No estoy preocupado por ti sino por mi hermano.

-¡Inconstantes¿Quién te ha dicho esa tontería? No, no me respondas -dijo secamente ella-. Fue tu querido, dulce hermanito.

Sirius rió.

-Nunca oí que lo llamaran así -dijo.

-¿Tan terrible es él?

-A veces. Los Potter son conocidos por sus temperamentos feroces, pero James podría ser el peor.

-¿Potter?

-¿Qué sucede?

Lily se había puesto mortalmente pálida.

-¿Tú eres un Potter? James... ¡él es el Potter!

Sirius empezó a alarmarse por el aspecto de su cautiva.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Lily? Yo te dije quién era yo, así que no se trata de eso.

-¡Tú nunca!

-Pero te lo dije. Debí decírtelo. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Esto no es posible!

Lily empezó a reír histéricamente mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

El pobre Sirius no supo qué hacer para calmarla, pero cuando Lily prácticamente voló hacia la puerta, inmediatamente él estuvo detrás suyo y la aferró de un brazo. Ella se sacudió furiosamente.

-¡No me toques! -exclamó.

Él le dio una bofetada y el sonido fue tan fuerte como un latigazo. Lily quedó un momento atónita, pero pronto sus ojos relampaguearon y le devolvió a Sirius una bofetada tan fuerte como la que le había dado él.

Sirius quedó anonadado, retrocedió y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

-¡Me pegaste!

Lily hubiera podido soltar una carcajada.

-Tú me pegaste primero. Yo no acepto eso de nadie.

-Pero tú... ¡me pegaste!

-Sí, te pegué, y con una buena razón -replicó ella-. ¿Qué razón tuviste tú para pegarme?

-Estabas actuando como una loca y yo lo hice con la intención de calmarte.

-Quizá fue así -suspiró ella. Ahora tenía la mente más clara, pues su pánico empezaba a disminuir-. Pero eres dos veces más grande que yo y no tienes por qué ponerme una mano encima. -Su voz se elevó otra vez-. ¡Y no pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí!

-Sí, tienes razón -admitió él, sorprendiéndola-. Fue un error de mi parte postergar tanto tiempo una definición y tenerte aquí encerrada. Lo siento. Esta noche pondré las cosas en su lugar, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Tengo que partir en seguida , para recuperar los caballos que fueron arreados la otra noche.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes que hacer una incursión¿Hoy?

-Eso es. Pero no bien esté de regreso, lo arreglaré.

-¿Lo juras, Sirius?

Él asintió y se volvió para marcharse, Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se frotó distraídamente la mejilla.

-Nunca me había abofeteado una muchacha.

-Entonces ya era hora, porque eres el bruto más terco que he conocido.

-Y tú eres una muchacha malcriada -rió él-. Nunca verías a una mujer Potter devolver una bofetada. Recibiría una buena azotaina si lo hiciera.

-¿Eso es lo que tu esposa debe esperar?

-Oh, Lily, yo nunca te haría daño.

-Claro que no -replicó sarcásticamente ella-. So1o que todo el tiempo las cosas tendrían que hacerse a tu manera, como hasta ahora.

-¿Me darás este último día de plazo sin armar ningún alboroto? -preguntó Sirius antes de marcharse.

Lily fingió vacilar sólo para poner nervioso a Sirius. De ninguna manera ella haría un alboroto. No podía arriesgarse ahora que sabía que vendría quizás un Potter a investigar. ¡Quizá vendría el Potter en persona!

-Este día y nada más, Sirius -dijo por fin. Él sonrió.

-Si no regreso al anochecer una muchacha te traerá de comer. Y no te preocupes.

Partió y ella quedó libre de pensar a fondo en lo que acababa de saber. ¡Cinco días había estado viviendo en medio del clan Potter! Los grandes enemigos de su familia estaban detrás de esa puerta... en la habitación vecina...-todo alrededor de ella. Y el Potter estaba entre ellos. Lily se sentó en la cama y trató de asimilar esa realidad. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

El hermano de Sirius había regresado al vestíbulo después de hablar con el guardián de la entrada y enterarse por él de que aún no había señales de Sirius. No estaba preocupado por sus hombres, sólo por el éxito de la incursión. Uno de sus caballos más preciados había sido robado y el jefe del clan quería recuperarlo. Debía ir él mismo, lo sabía, pero Sirius había estado tan nervioso toda la semana que su hermano pensó que la diversión le haría bien.

Era una noche tranquila. No había huéspedes, de modo que estaba llena solamente una mesa larga, donde comían miembros de la dotación del castillo. Los sirvientes se afanaban alrededor, llenando fuentes y sirviendo picheles de ale.

La mesa del señor todavía no estaba servida. Se consideraba un crimen servir la comida del señor antes que él estuviera listo, porque si había algo que podía disgustar a James Potter era una comida fría. Los sirvientes nuevos aprendían duramente la lección. La cólera de James podía ser muy entretenida, siempre que uno no fuera el destinatario, y nadie ponía al tanto de las reglas a los recién llegados a fin de no perderse un buen espectáculo.

En ese momento, la mesa de James estaba vacía, excepto por Bellatrix, quien permanecía sentada con expresión mohína. James la había tenido esperando y eso a ella no le gustaba nada. Bellatrix Lestrange era prima carnal de Dobbin, cuñado de James, y había venido al castillo Kinnion con Dobbin y Daphne, la hermana de James, cuando ellos llegaron de visita tres semanas atrás. Pero ella no se había marchado con ellos. Durante esas tres semanas había hecho saber que estaba disponible para James, y él, finalmente, había aceptado el ofrecimiento.

Ayer él ya se había hartado de ella... o eso pensaba, por lo menos. Pero al mirarla ahora con ese vestido de terciopelo color vino de Borgoña, con escote muy bajo, tuvo que admitir que nunca había encontrado una querida mejor. Si por lo menos su tía Lydia no hubiese cobrado tanta antipatía por Bellatrix. Pero las cosas eran así, y la tía prefería permanecer en su habitación de la torre norte, de donde casi nunca salía. Tía Lydia no podía tolerar a una mujer atrevida y descarada.

Pero a veces, un hombre necesitaba en su vida una mujer así, especialmente si no estaba buscando esposa. Bellatrix era experta en las formas de complacer a un hombre, y después de cuatro casamientos de prueba fracasados, declaraba que había renunciado al matrimonio. De eso, James no estaba tan seguro. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que no buscara el matrimonio. Pero si Bellatrix andaba detrás de eso, saldría decepcionada.

-¿Ahora podemos comenzar? -dijo Bellatrix con petulancia no bien James ocupó su asiento.

Sin preocuparse por el tono de la muchacha, James respondió:

-Servirán, ahora que estoy aquí. Pero tú no tenías que esperarme, muchacha.

-Ellos nunca servirán esta mesa hasta que tú no estés sentado -le recordó secamente ella, pero lamentó sus palabras cuando oyó la respuesta de él.

-Hay espacio suficiente en la mesa inferior, y abundante comida.

Era un privilegio comer en la mesa del señor y Bellatrix supo que precisamente era eso lo que estaban recordándole. James podía ser muy duro, pero ella lo quería. Lo deseaba con intensidad. Nunca había conocido un hombre tan guapo. Apuesto, rico y señor de su clan, él era todo lo que ella aspiraba conseguir. Bellatrix supo eso desde la primera vez que lo vio, en la boda de su primo, y desde entonces había rogado, pedido e implorado a Dobbin que la trajera consigo al castillo Kinnion. A él le había llevado tres años dejarse persuadir, y ahora que por fin ella estaba aquí, no tenía intención de marcharse.

-Oh, James, no me hagas caso. -Sonrió dulcemente-. Estoy de mal carácter cuando tengo hambre, pero nunca volveré a demostrártelo.

James no se dejó engañar.

-Espero que así sea, Bellatrix, porque te lo diré ahora: no me gusta la mujer caprichosa que discute y se pone fastidiosa. No tengo por qué soportar esa clase de tonterías y te aseguro que no lo haré. Eres una muchacha bonita, sin duda, y yo cuidaré de ti mientras compartas mi cama. Pero no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, Bellatrix.

-Lo sé, y no fue mi intención molestarle -le aseguré, rápidamente ella, desesperada por cambiar de tema-. Mira, ahí viene la criada con nuestra...

Bellatrix no terminó la frase porque la muchacha que venía de la cocina con una fuente de comida se dirigió hacia el extremo del salón y los dormitorios. Cuando Doris, la criada, desapareció por la arcada del extremo del salón, la curiosidad de James se despertó.

-¿Adónde vas ahora? -preguntó Bellatrix, olvidándose de sus disculpas anteriores.

James no contestó. Cuando abandonaba la mesa, otra sirvienta vino de la cocina trayendo comida.

-Gertie. -Él la detuvo con una sonrisa-. Ve a servirle a la señora Martin, aunque yo no esté allí. Por lo que he oído, ella está a punto de desmayarse.

La vieja sirvienta alzó la vista hacia él, lo miró con ojos traviesos, y dijo solemnemente:

-Sí, sir James, no querríamos que sucediera eso.

-¿Y adónde fue la joven Doris?

-¿Doris? No lo sé. Dijo que tu hermano le encomendó una tarea si él no regresaba antes de anochecer.

-¿De veras?

James siguió a Doris por la escalera de piedra que llevaba al segundo piso. Su propio dormitorio ocupaba un lado del edificio y enfrente había dos habitaciones de huéspedes, más pequeñas. Pero Doris no se había detenido allí. James la vio en el extremo del corredor cuando ella empezaba a subir la escalera que llevaba al piso superior, donde Sirius ocupaba una de las cuatro habitaciones.

-¡Doris!

La criada asomó la cabeza y en seguida apareció de cuerpo entero donde el corredor daba una vuelta, iluminada por una antorcha encendida junto a la entrada al tercer piso.

-¿Adónde vas con eso? -preguntó él cuando la alcanzó-. Allá arriba no tenemos algún enfermo del que no me hayan avisado¿verdad?

-No, no creo que ella esté enferma.

-¿Ella?

-La muchacha que el joven Sirius retiene en su habitación -explicó Doris.

Estaba atemorizada, pero no podía ocultarle nada al señor.

-¿Él retiene allí a una muchacha¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, sir James, yo no la he visto. Pero es extraño. Él me dijo que no olvidara cerrar la puerta por fuera después de dejar la comida allí. ¿Por qué tendrá encerrada a esa pobre muchacha? Eso no parece correcto.

-¿Por qué, ciertamente? -rió James-. Bueno, dame eso. Yo me ocuparé de que se alimente y averiguaré lo que pueda.

James reía divertido mientras llevaba la bandeja hasta el tercer piso. ¡De modo que su hermano había conseguido una querida! Una que quería para él solo. Por eso venía actuando de manera tan extraña últimamente. El muchacho estaba pasando su primer enamoramiento, sin duda. James había pasado por la misma enfermedad cuando tenía la edad de Sirius, y lo recordaba todo muy bien. Pero eso pasó, y nunca volvió a sentir lo mismo. Ahora, casi envidiaba a Sirius por la arrebatadora experiencia que el muchacho estaba viviendo. Habría tiempo de sobra para que el pequeño aprendiera que esto no era el verdadero amor. Tiempo de sobra para que se desilusionara con los años.

La puerta del dormitorio de Sirius estaba efectivamente cerrada por fuera y James sonrió cuando retiró la traba de madera del pasador y empujó la puerta. Adentro estaba oscuro. La antorcha encendida en el corredor proyectaba su luz sólo hasta unos pocos centímetros más allá de la puerta.

James esforzó los ojos.

-¿Dónde estás, muchacha?

-Aquí -respondió una voz llena de coraje.

James siguió la voz, pero todavía no pudo verla.

-Tenemos velas de sobra en este castillo -gruñó James-. ¿Eres tan fea que Sirius tiene que ocultarte en la oscuridad?

-Hay una vela sobre la mesa.

-¿Entonces por qué no la usas?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó la muchacha en tono inexpresivo-. En esta habitación no tengo nada que hacer y para eso no necesito una vela.

James rió por lo bajo. Sirius se había conseguido una hembra singular, que parecía estar voluntariamente a disposición de él.

James vio la cama y se acercó. Ahora sus ojos pudieron distinguir a la muchacha sentada en el borde del lecho. Dejó la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa.

-Tú no eres la criada que debía traerme esto -dijo ella en tono de desconfianza.

James no respondió. Encontró la vela y, después de varios segundos, una luz aceptable inundó la habitación.

-Ahora, muchacha¿quién..?

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando James se volvió y miró de frente a la muchacha. James se quedó sin respiración. La visión que tenía delante de sí no era real. El delicado rostro ovalado, los grandes ojos de un color verde notablemente brillante, la masa de pelo rojo tan oscuro que casi era magenta. ¿Dónde había soñado esto antes?

Ella lo miraba fijamente con franca curiosidad. James se mantuvo enhiesto bajo esa inspección, pero no pudo hablar, Si hablaba, ella podría desaparecer. Con un súbito estremecimiento, comprendió por qué se sentía así. ¡Era la visión¡El hada del agua que había visto en el estanque del vallecito. La celestial imagen se había esfumado con el paso del tiempo, pero no había sucedido lo mismo con los vívidos sentimientos y sensaciones de él.

Ella sonrió cuando el silencio se alargó y James creyó que se detendría su corazón ante el brillo y luminosidad de esa sonrisa. Entonces ella rió con un sonido argentino y burbujeante.

-He sabido hacer que en ocasiones los hombres volvieran la cabeza por mí -dijo evidentemente muy divertida, con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos-. Pero nunca había dejado a uno sin habla. Creo que me gusta.

James se habría ofendido profundamente si cualquiera que no fuese esta visión se hubiese mofado así de él. Pero ahora quedó hechizado por la risa de ella, y la burla no le importó.

-Yo... yo nunca había perdido tan completamente el habla. Pero ahora que la he recobrado tú me dirás quién eres.

-Creo que no lo haré -dijo ella. -¿Por qué?

Lily se encogió graciosamente de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-No se lo he dicho a Sirius¿por qué voy a decírtelo a ti? -dijo con altivez, mientras tendía una mano hacia la bandeja para tomar un panecillo dulce.

-¿No eres una Potter? -preguntó él.

-El Cielo no lo permita. -James se puso ceñudo.

-¿De dónde vienes, entonces?

-El muchacho me encontró en Aberdeen -fue la evasiva respuesta de Lily.

-¿Tú tienes tu hogar allá? Ella entornó los ojos.

-Ya no tengo un hogar que pueda llamar mío. Pero¿quién eres tú para hacerme tantas preguntas?

-¿Sirius no te habló de mí?

-Me habló de un hermano, de nadie más.

-Yo soy su hermano -repuso simplemente James.

Ahora le tocó tartamudear a ella:

-En... en... entonces tú eres...

James vio, sorprendido, que ella retrocedió arrastrándose sobre la cama hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared. Temblaba, y daba la impresión de que quería desaparecer, ser tragada por la pared de piedra.

-¿Qué tontería es ésta? -preguntó James. Había terror en los ojos de la joven-. ¿Vas a contestarme? -dijo él con severidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo una voz a espaldas de James.

James se volvió. Sirius entró en el dormitorio y de inmediato la joven corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos.

Unos celos inesperados brotaron dentro de James. Aquí estaba una visión que él había buscado inútilmente, con la que había soñado incontables veces. Pero estaba en los brazos de su hermano. Sirius la había encontrado primero.

-Dime qué le has hecho a esta muchacha -dijo Sirius, furíoso

-¡Qué le he hecho! -estalló James-. No he hecho nada más que venir aquí y hablar con ella. Pero no bien se enteró de quién era yo, actuó como si yo fuera el mismo diablo. Quiero saber por qué.

Sirius arrugó la frente, confundido.

-¿Lily? -trató de interrogarla, pero ella se aferró a él con más fuerza y no dijo nada.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó James.

-Basta, James -repuso Sirius-. ¿No ves que está asustada?

-Y yo no me siento nada feliz -gruñó James-. Quiero saber quién es ella y por qué tú sentiste la necesidad de encerrarla en tu habitación.

-Es nada más que una muchacha pobre, James, sin hogar ni familia que la ampare. Estaba viviendo en el asilo de pobres de Aberdeen.

-Una mendiga. Ya veo. ¿Y lo demás?

-Este no es el momento... ¡Ay!

Lily pellizcó a Sirius y lo apartó con violencia.

-Cuéntaselo todo, Sirius -dijo-. Ahora.

-De modo que la muchacha recobró el habla.

Lily se volvió para enfrentarse a James, pero en seguida retrocedió. Todavía no podía atreverse a hablarle a James Potter después de todas las cosas que había oído decir de él.

Si no hubiese estado tan asustada habría notado su parecido. ¡Pero el Potter era tan joven y tan guapo¡No había una sola línea de maldad en su cara¿Era él, realmente, su temido enemigo? Ciertamente, no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había esperado del salvaje Potter.

James suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Sirus, muchacho, estoy a punto de perder la paciencia con vosotros dos. Por última vez, te pido que me digas qué está sucediendo aquí.

Sirius tragó con dificultad.

-Quiero casarme con ella -dijo bruscamente.

-¿Casarte? -James rió-. Ya la tienes aquí contigo¿para qué casarte, entonces?

Lily se puso de color rojo encendido ante la evidente insinuación tan típicamente arrogante, exactamente corno hubiera esperado de un salvaje de las Tierras Altas... en especial de éste que tenía delante.

Sirius se puso ceñudo.

-No tienes que insultarla, James -dijo-. Esto no es lo que tú crees.

-¿Sin duda la idea del casamiento fue de ella?

-Ella todavía no se ha decidido. Soy yo quien quiero casarme con ella.

-¡Sirius! -exclamó Lily.

-¡Está bien! -replicó furioso Sirius-. Ella dice que no se casará conmigo.

-Pero¿vino aquí contigo? Colen bajó la vista.

-Yo... la... yo la rapté.

James se desplomó sobre la cama y rió a carcajadas.

-Ah, Sirius¿qué voy a hacer contigo¿No has aprendido que hay mujeres de sobra para que tengas necesidad de raptarlas? No debes tomar a ninguna contra su voluntad.

-Esta no es como las otras, no hay ninguna coma Lily. James oyó eso y se puso serio. En efecto, no había ninguna como esta muchacha. Y que ella no quisiera casarse con Sirius le produjo a James un intenso alivio.

-Veo que tenemos aquí un terrible enredo -dijo James pensativo-. Es evidente que tus intenciones son serias, Sirius, pero no puedo tomar en consideración solamente tus deseos. Has raptado a la muchacha.

-Pero si ella estuviese dispuesta¿darías tu aprobación al casamiento? -insistió Sirius.

James miró a la muchacha. Ver a esta joven en particular casada con su propio hermano... ¿cómo podría soportarlo? Ella era su visión, su visión hecha carne. Y, sin embargo¿cómo podría poner sus propios deseos por encima de los de ellos?

Con gran renuencia, James se sintió obligado a responder:

-Tendrías mi aprobación para casarte si ella lo deseara. Pero quiero oír qué tiene que decir la muchacha. ¿Lily es su nombre? Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres casarte con mi hermano? -preguntó él.

Lily sacudió firmemente la cabeza. Sabía que su silencio le irritaba, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía decidirse a hablarle a ese hombre.

-Sé que tienes voz, muchacha -dijo James, sorprendido por su propio grado de paciencia-. Si no quieres casarte con mi hermano tendrás que decirme qué es lo que quieres. De otro modo, no podré ayudarte.

Ahora no había escapatoria posible. Lily se aclaró la garganta, pero su voz salió apenas como un susurro.

-Yo... yo quiero irme de aquí.

-¿Irte adónde?

-De regreso a Aberdeen.

-No le hagas caso, James. -Colen habló rápidamente-. Ella no tiene a nadie allá, y si regresa tendrá que defenderse sola y mendigar para comer.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres, hermano? No puedes obligar a la muchacha a que se case contigo.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé. Pero ella puede vivir aquí. Estará mucho mejor.

-Quizá -respondió James cautelosamente.

Lily ahogó una exclamación. De modo que el plan de Sirius era retenerla a fin de tener tiempo para conquistarla. Pero¿realmente podían ellos retenerla si ella estaba decidida a marcharse? Su propio miedo le dio la audacia necesaria para hablar otra vez.

-Dile por qué quieres realmente que yo me quede, Sirius. Y dile la verdad.

Sirius se volvió para mirarla a la cara.

-No puedo soportar el saber que estarías sola en ese lugar atestado, sin nadie que te proteja. No es preciso decir lo que podría sucederte en Aberdeen.

-Lo que a mí me suceda es asunto mío, no tuyo -le recordó ella. Pero en ese momento, la mirada fija y directa de James la hizo ruborizarse y tartamudear-. Él está seguro de que yo cambiaré de opinión sobre él si me quedo. Ese es el verdadero motivo que tiene para querer retenerme.

-Es posible -dijo James.

-No, eso no ocurrirá de ningún modo -insistió Lily firmemente-. No me casaré con un muchacho más joven que yo, y ciertamente no me casaré con un hombre de las Tierras Altas.

Demasiado tarde Lily advirtió que los había insultado a los dos.

Pero James se echó a reír.

-Sirius, muchacho, has traído a una muchacha de las Tierras Bajas -dijo.

-Eso no importa -replicó Sirius.

-A ella sí le importa. -James rió por lo bajo-. Ellos no son como nosotros, muchacho. ¿Acaso no sabes que para ellos somos todos salvajes?

-Si se queda, ella verá que no es así.

-Ajá. Es cierto.

Lily se encrespó.

-Yo no me quedaré aquí y vosotros no podéis obligarme -dijo, llevándose las manos a las caderas en una actitud de decidida rebeldía.

A James no le gustaba que le dijesen lo que podía o no podía hacer, aunque se lo dijera esta muchacha que tanto lo fascinaba.

-¡No quiero discutir contigo, muchacha! -dijo secamente. Lleno de irritación, vio que ella retrocedía alejándose de él con ojos dilatados, llenos de miedo. Furioso, se volvió hacia su hermano-. Ya no me queda paciencia para esto, Sirius. Cuando ella esté dispuesta a hablar conmigo sin encogerse y temblar, yo arreglaré esta situación.

James salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Lily se desplomó sobre una silla.

-¿Qué quiso decir? -preguntó.

Sirius sonrió, porque había conseguido lo que quería.

-Tú te quedarás, muchacha.

-¡No haré tal cosa!

-Sí que lo harás. Nadie querrá llevarte de regreso hasta que él así lo diga. Y él no lo dirá hasta que tú le des una muy buena razón para que lo haga.

-Entonces me iré sola.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo te traería de regreso, muchacha. Y esto es una promesa. -Rió por lo bajo cuando ella le lanzó una mirada asesina-. Oh, Lily, debes aceptarlo de una vez. Pero dime¿por qué le tienes tanto miedo? Eso a él no le gustó nada.

-Tú oíste cuando me gritó.

-Sí, lo oí, y no me sorprende que lo haya hecho -respondió él-. A James no se le dice lo que puede y no puede hacer, Lily. Él es aquí el amo, el señor, el jefe del clan, y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

-No en lo que a mí respecta -dijo ella.

-Pues bien, díselo... si te atreves. Pero yo no podré ayudarte si él vuelca su furia sobre ti.

Lily pensó que tenía que marcharse, pero para ello tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente al Potter. Enfrentarse al demonio para escapar del demonio. "Oh Dios, dame coraje", rogó silenciosamente.

-Veré otra vez a tu hermano... ahora. Sirius vaciló y bajó la vista.

-Debo decírtelo para ser justo, Lily. James no habría dejado pendiente la cuestión si no estuviera tan furioso como para no confiar en su propia capacidad de llegar a una decisión justa. Él es así. Por alguna razón, el miedo que le tienes ha avivado su cólera. Si ahora lo obligas a volver a hablar del asunto, la decisión que él tomará no te hará feliz.

-¿Quieres decir que me retendría aquí por despecho¿O por capricho?

-Es más que probable. Pero si de todos modos quieres probar suerte, yo no voy a impedírtelo.

-¡A ti eso te gustaría mucho! -estalló ella-. Oh¿qué voy a hacer, entonces?

-No lo tomes tan a la tremenda, Lily. Aquí nada malo te sucederá. Y como ya no tengo necesidad de ocultarte, mañana te mostraré tu nuevo hogar.

La mañana iba pasando rápidamente, pero James todavía se demoraba en el vestíbulo. La mayoría de sus hombres habían partido hacia sus ocupaciones. Los pocos que quedaban eran aquellos que acompañarían a James cuando él abandonara el castillo. Sin prisa, esperaban a James bromeando con las sirvientas que tomaban sus desayunos en las mesas inferiores. Estaban contentos con la inesperada holganza y no cuestionaban la decisión del amo de demorar la partida.

Sin embargo, James se cuestionaba a sí mismo. Era desusado que estuviera hasta tan tarde en el vestíbulo, aun cuando no había tareas urgentes que exigieran su presencia. El día pasaba, pero él seguía allí sentado, aguardando. Ya debería haber estado recorriendo sus tierras. Aunque todas las rentas habían sido reunidas por sus recaudadores, James tenía la costumbre de visitar a sus granjeros, caballeros y pastores en esa época del año, a fin de cerciorarse de si alguno se había visto en aprietos para 'pagar la renta'. Pero no estaba haciendo nada de lo que debía hacer.

Con la secreta esperanza de ver a la hermosa Lily esta mañana, James seguía sentado a su mesa, y aguardaba. Admitía en secreto la verdad, pero nunca le diría a nadie por qué seguía sentado allí. Afortunadamente, Bellatrix no estaba presente, pues nunca aparecía hasta mediodía.

De todos modos, James pensaba poco en Bellatrix. La otra muchacha ocupaba su mente desde que él la había dejado la noche anterior. A causa de ella, él había permanecido varias horas despierto, sintiéndose tremendamente solo, preguntándose qué mal había hecho para asustar tanto a la muchacha. No podía soportar ese miedo que le inspiraba.

Él quería exactamente lo mismo que su hermano: que la muchacha se quedara con ellos. Cómo hacerla quedarse era el problema. Obligarla habría sido fácil, eso estaba a su alcance. Pero ella lo odiaría si él lo hacía, y a James le sorprendía comprobar que apreciaba mucho la buena opinión de ella.

En ese momento, todo lo que deseaba era verla, y con ese fin mantenía fijos los ojos en el extremo del salón y la arcada de entrada. ¿Qué podía estar demorándola? Había tenido la certeza de que la muchacha querría hablar con él y averiguar qué quería hacer con ella. James suspiró. Después de lo que había hecho Sirius, ella tenía todo el derecho a exigir que la llevasen de regreso a Aberdeen.

James empezaba a sentirse bastante ridículo allí sentado, sabiendo que sus hombres y sirvientes se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo. Por fin, su espera dio resultado. Sirius apareció en el extremo del salón. Detrás de él hubo un revuelo de una falda verde y en seguida la hermosa Lily apareció. El pulso de James se aceleró nada más verla. Sirius la tenía cogida de la mano y parecía que la arrastraba hacia adelante, aunque con gentileza. Ella miraba a su alrededor y James se sintió súbitamente orgulloso de la riqueza de su salón visto a través de los ojos de una extraña. El friso de madera que cubría las paredes y los techos pintados, eran los lujos propios de una torre mansión, no de un castillo. Las mesas inferiores tenían asientos tapizados. La mesa del señor tenía sillas inglesas cubiertas de damasco, platos de peltre y de plata y mantearía de lino de Holanda para cubrir la tosca madera. Hasta había una gruesa alfombra persa y varios sillones frente al hogar, donde James gustaba pasar sus veladas. En general, el lugar causaba asombro, y eso a él le complacía mucho.

Pero su placer rápidamente se tornó en disgusto cuando Lily lo vio, se detuvo bruscamente, retiró violentamente su mano de la de Sirius y volvió por donde había venido. Sirius trató de tomarla otra vez de la mano, pero ella lo apartó de un empellón y con voz lo suficientemente alta para que la oyeran todos, gritó:

-¡No!

James pudo imaginar muy bien el embarazo de su hermano, porque él y la muchacha atrajeron inmediatamente la atención de todos, y el silencio que siguió fue total. James conocía el motivo del prolongado silencio: la extraordinaria belleza de Lily era fascinante. Por fin, Sirius la hizo volverse y ambos discutieron un momento en voz baja. Lily parecía no notar la atención que su presencia había provocado, pero se aprovechó de la incomodidad de Sirius, se apartó de él y se encaminó hacia el extremo más alejado de la mesa más cercana. Se sentó ignorando a todos y empezó a comer la comida que allí había.

Sirius, furioso, se dirigió a la plataforma elevada donde estaba la mesa del señor. James no dijo nada durante varios minutos después que su hermano se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar al otro extremo del salón. Quedaba abundante comida sobre la mesa, pero Sirius no hizo ademán de servirse. Lentamente, las conversaciones fueron reanudadas abajo, pero Sirius seguía en un hosco silencio.

Por fin, James suspiró.

-¿Quieres contarme qué es todo esto que está pasando, muchacho?

-Ella cree que yo le mentí -respondió Sirius en tono cortante.

No miró a James a los ojos, así que James siguió la mirada de Sirius hasta el objeto que prefería mirar de todos modos.

-¿Le mentiste?

-No.

-Pero¿ella no te creyó?

-¿Cómo me creería si tú estás aquí?

James volvió su atención a su hermano.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

Sirius se removió inquieto. Todavía no miraba a James a los ojos. La curiosidad de James aumentó.

-¿Y bien?

-Oh, James, ella no quería venir hasta que yo la persuadí de que tú no estarías aquí. Se había encerrado en la torre sur y no quiso abrirme la puerta hasta que...

James lo escuchaba ceñudo.

-¿Tú la pusiste en la torre sur? -preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Por fin Sirius se volvió hacia su hermano, y sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de James, se ensombrecieron.

-No me gusta el rumbo que llevan tus pensamientos, James. Te he dicho que no toqué a la muchacha, y no lo haré hasta que sea mi esposa. No sé si es doncella, no se lo pregunté. Pero no me importa que lo sea o no.

James no se disculpo, pero se sintió aliviado.

-¿Qué otra cosa iba yo a pensar, muchacho, cuando la tenías encerrada en tu habitación?

-Pero yo no dormía allí.

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué la llevaste a la torre?

-A ella no le gustaba estar en mi habitación. Pensaba que era lo apropiado y tenía razón.

-Pero¿por qué la torre? Hay muchas otras habitaciones donde hubieses podido instalarla.

-Ella quería una habitación que pudiera ser cerrada por dentro y la única es la habitación de nuestra madre, en la torre.

James sintió ganas de reír, pero se cuidó de mostrarlo. La habitación en la parte más alta de la torre sur era, efectivamente la única donde alguien podía encerrarse por dentro. Su madre había ido allí a menudo, cada vez que ella y Robbie se peleaban, ella había ordenado colocar la cerradura a fin de poder fastidiar al padre de los muchachos encerrándose en la habitación. Siempre había sido un motivo de comentarios risueños en todo el castillo cuando se sabía que la torre sur estaba ocupada. Ahora había otra mujer que se encerraba allí.

-Dijiste que la muchacha no quería abrirte la puertas ¿Por qué? Quizá no quiera casarse contigo, pero aparentemente te estima bastante.

Sirius desvió la mirada una vez más.

-Fui a buscarla para acompañarla hasta aquí. Ella no quería venir. Temía... temía encontrarte aquí.

El ceño de James se hizo más sombrío.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó.

-Oh, James, yo no sé qué teme ella. A veces tiene más coraje que cualquier otra muchacha que yo conozco. Pero de pronto se apodera de ella ese miedo loco... como anoche. Me llevó horas persuadirla a dejar la torre esta mañana, y ella consintió sólo cuando le juré que no te vería. Sin embargo, aquí estás tú. ¿Por qué?

-No importa por qué -replicó James secamente mientras su cólera aumentaba-. ¿La muchacha quiere marcharse o no?

-Quiere.

-Eso pensé. Pero si es así, no tiene sentido que me evite. Tiene necesidad de hablar conmigo si quiere que la cuestión sea resuelta.

-Ella lo sabe -repuso Sirius-. ¿Has tomado una decisión?

-Tráemela aquí.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó Sirius, arrugando la frente.

-Sí, ahora.

-Pero tú estás enfadado, James -protestó Sirius-. No la envíes lejos de aquí porque ella te desagrada.

James se reclinó hacia atrás y suspiró.

-Ella me irrita por el miedo que le inspiro, es verdad, porque yo nada hice para merecerlo. Pero no la haré marcharse por eso. He oído tus argumentos, Sirius. Ahora quiero oír los de ella.

-Pero ella no tiene ninguno, ninguno que tenga sentido -dijo Sirius, defendiendo su causa-. Realmente, James, no puedes enviarla de vuelta a una vida de mendiga.

-Si se queda, muchacho, no hay garantía alguna de que quiera casarse contigo -señaló James.

-Lo sé, pero preferiría verla instalada aquí, aunque se casara con otro, a saber que será presa de los pícaros que pululan por las calles de Aberdeen. Ella es demasiado hermosa para eso.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, porque no quiero verte sufrir -repuso James, pensativo-. Es bueno que comprendas que si ella se queda no serás tú el único que tratará de conquistarla. Muchos caerán bajo el hechizo de su belleza, tal como has caído tú.

-Eso no lo dudo -dijo Sirius, sonriente y aparentemente despreocupado.

James reflexionó un momento. Después, decidió admitir.- -Es justo que te lo advierta, muchacho..., ella también tiene efecto en mí.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y soltó una risita.

-No sé por qué eso tendría que sorprenderme. ¡Vaya! No me sorprende que el miedo que le causas te moleste.

-Que los dos deseemos a la misma mujer no es motivo de risa -dijo hoscamente James.

-Lo sé. Pero no deja de ser gracioso, pues no ha sucedido antes.

James estaba terriblemente molesto, pues la situación le resultaba desconcertante. Después de todo, eran hermanos.

-¿Y si yo me propusiera conquistarla? Eso no te parecería tan gracioso¿eh?

-Por mí, hermano, puedes intentarlo... siempre que tu propósito sea el casamiento -dijo Sirius con seriedad-. Pero si lo que estás buscando es solamente una querida más, yo no lo toleraría. La muchacha dice que sólo se casará por amor, y si ella te elige libremente, yo no me interpondré. De todos modos, tú ya has dado tu aprobación si ella me elige a mí. ¿Qué podría ser más justo que eso?

-Me sorprendes, muchacho. Sirius sonrió.

-Y estás olvidando algo, hermano. Lily tiembla de sólo verte. No creo que tengas suerte en tu plan de conquista, pues ella te tiene mucho miedo.

Si la intención de Siriys había sido llevar la cólera de James al punto de ebullición, lo logró.

-¡Trae a la muchacha! -ordenó-. ¡Podría suceder que mañana se encuentre de regreso en Aberdeen sin tener que vérselas con ninguno de los hermanos Potter!

-Vamos, James, no te enfurezcas.

-¿Enfurecerme¡Santa María! –dijo James-. Seré muy justo, no lo dudes. ¡Ahora, tráela!

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

-Ella no se acercará a ti si sigues con esa expresión tan amenazadora.

James logró sonreír, aunque fue una sonrisa tormentosa. -¿Así está mejor? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Ja! No mucho -gruñó Sirius-. Si la muchacha te ve y sale corriendo, sabrás por qué lo hace.

El movimiento que hizo Sirius al levantarse de la mesa del señor llamó la atención de Lily, quien se volvió y vio que él venía hacia ella. Sintió un impulso de levantarse y huir, pero ya había hecho una escena, delante de él, para empeorar las cosas, y estaba decidida a no repetirla.

Cuando Sirius habló a sus espaldas, Lily creyó que sus nervios iban a traicionarla.

-Muchacha, mi hermano desea hablar contigo.

-No estoy preparada -susurró ella.

-Él sí lo está.

Lily se volvió y miró a Sirius. La expresión de él era inescrutable, pero ella no pudo alzar la vista hacia la mesa del señor para ver qué la aguardaba allí. Había pasado una noche miserable, sola, recordando cada una de las terribles historias que había oído acerca de James Potter.

-Creo... creo que preferiría esperar, Sirius -dijo nerviosamente Lily-. Francamente, yo...

-Lily -la interrumpió él-. Ha llegado el momento. Sabiendo que no había alternativa, Lily se levantó y dejó que Sirius la condujera hacia la plataformas elevada sosteniéndola firmemente por el codo. Mientras más se acercaba y veía que James Potter observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con ojos duros y sombríos, más esfuerzo tenía que hacer Colen para sostenerla. Cuando llegó a la mesa, James se levantó sin apartar de ella los ojos.

De pie frente a él, obligándose a sostenerle la mirada, Lily vio que él apretaba con firmeza la mandíbula y se preguntó por qué él tenía que estar nervioso. No sabía que la causa era ella, que sus ojos estaban dilatados y llenos de miedo. Tampoco se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo empujaba con tanta fuerza hacia atrás que si Sirius le hubiese soltado el brazo, ella habría caído de espaldas.

-Junto al fuego, Sirius -ordenó James.

Un momento después Sirius hizo sentar a Lily en uno de los sillones con cojines. El señor del castillo Kinnion se situó frente al fuego, de espaldas a ella. Sirius se sentó en un banco al lado de Lily, a quien dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Entonces, el Potter giró y taladró a Lily con esos sombríos ojos castaños.

-Bien, Lily¿te gusta el castillo Kinnion?

La pregunta la tranquilizó, como había sido la intención de él. Lily no esperaba de este cruel señor feudal una pregunta tan cortés y hospitalaria.

-Es un castillo hermoso, sin duda.

-¿Donde te gustaría vivir?

"Hubiera debido ser más cautelosa y no bajar tan fácilmente la guardia -pensó Lily-. ¿Acaso él ya había decidido retenerla en el castillo sin ni siquiera escucharlas

-Me disgustaría -dijo ella con firmeza.

James rió por lo bajo y se sentó frente a ella.

-Entonces, debemos decidir esta cuestión, En primer lugar, estoy seguro de que sabes que mi hermano no lamenta haberte traído aquí. No obtendrás disculpa alguna de él.

-Y no la espero. Sólo quiero marcharme.

-Eso has dicho. Pero espero que comprendas mi posición, Tú estás aquí, no por tu propia voluntad, pero no obstante estás aquí. Y estando aquí, yo soy responsable de ti.

-Pero yo no te considero responsable -replicó ella inmediatamente.

-Pues soy responsable -declaró él en tono inflexible-. Aunque no es esa la cuestión principal. La realidad es que mi hermano ha dado una buena razón para que te instales aquí y te quedes a vivir con nosotros.

-¡Las razones son que me case con él! -exclamó Lily, súbitamente furiosa con la forma en que estaba desarrollándose la entrevista.

-Sus razones nada tienen que ver con eso. Él está preocupado por tu bienestar, muchacha.

-Yo no pedí que él... o tú, os preocupaseis por mi bienestar.

-Tu actitud es desusada -dijo James pensativo-. Otra en tu situación, sola y sin un penique, no vacilaría en aceptar la seguridad que aquí le ofrecen. ¿Por qué tú la rechazas?

-No me obligaréis a casarme.

-Me entendiste mal, Lily -repuso James pacientemente-. Éste es un hogar, un clan al que te estoy ofreciendo que pertenezcas, no importa si te casas o no con mi hermano.

Lily se sentía incómoda. Por lo que él creía de ella, dado que pensaba que era una mendiga sin hogar, el ofrecimiento era muy generoso, Pero si él hubiera conocido la verdad no se habría sorprendido de la negativa. Instalarse entre los enemigos de su clan era impensable, pero él estaba mostrándose amable, lo último que ella había esperado. Y eso la hacía sentirse muy desagradecida.

-Yo... yo soy de las Tierras Bajas -dijo Lily por fin, aferrándose a la primera excusa razonable que le vino a la mente-. Aunque agradezco tu ofrecimiento, que es muy bondadoso, yo no puedo quedarme a vivir aquí.

-¿Somos tan terribles como te han hecho creer? -preguntó James con una sonrisa-. ¿Son salvajes los que ves en este salón?

-No he visto mucho de tus hombres, así que no puedo juzgar -replicó ella.

-Me decepcionas, muchacha. ¿No quieres tomarte un tiempo para considerar mi ofrecimiento?

-No -dijo ella con decisión-. No puedo encajar aquí. Es mejor que me marche ahora.

James se sintió vejado y no pudo ocultarlo.

-¿Para volver adónde¿A las calles¿A mendigar? Tendrás que darme una razón valida, muchacha, antes que yo ceda mi responsabilidad.

Lily se puso tensa. Otra vez, él estaba encolerizándose. Pero ella también. ¿Con qué derecho él exigía una razón¿Con qué derecho él la privaba de su libertad?

-Quiero regresar a lo que conozco y esa es una razón suficiente -dijo con frialdad.

-A una vida mendiga, quieres decir. Parece que tú misma no sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! -estalló ella perdiendo el control bajo esa dura mirada-. La verdad es que yo no soy una mendiga y nunca lo he sido. Eso es solamente lo que Sirius supuso.

-¿De veras? -preguntó James con voz serena-. Entonces¿por qué esperaste ahora para decirlo?

-No sentí la necesidad de decírtelo.

-Pero ahora me lo dirás todo -dijo fríamente James entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿De qué clan vienes?

Lily se puso pálida y buscó frenéticamente un nombre en su mente, un nombre que él no pudiese despreciar fácilmente.

-Soy... soy una Bones.

-¿De los Bones sin tierra? -preguntó él, despectivamente. Ella dio un respingo.

-Sí -respondió. James rió.

-¿Y dices que no eres una mendiga? Eso es lo que son ahora los Bones: mendigos, indigentes y ladrones. No me sorprende que te hayas mostrado renuente a confesar quién eras.

Sheena había soportado lo suficiente. Tomó a pecho la intención de ridiculizarla que él mostraba y de un salto se puso de pie, mientras su cólera la dominaba.

-Los Potter también son ladrones¡y por añadidura, asesinos! -dijo con vehemencia-. ¡No veo en eso ningún motivo para enorgullecerse!

Jarnesse puso de pie y a Lily la dominó el pánico. Los ojos de él se pusieron como ascuas ardientes y sus puños se cerraron. Ella pensó que él iba a estrangularla. Sirius también se había puesto de pie, confirmando que ella se encontraba en serias dificultades.

-¿Tú qué sabes de los Potter para hacer semejante acusación? -preguntó James con furia.

Ahogada por el miedo, ella trató de hablar, pero no pudo. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos hasta que por fin huyó del salón.

No le importó que la persiguieran, su idea dominante era salir de allí. Corrió hasta la puerta más cercana, que la llevó al patio exterior. Una vez a plena luz del día le vino la idea de escapar, de no volver a ver a ese hombre. Corrió hacia la gran puerta de entrada.

El rastrillo estaba levantado y Lily sólo tuvo un instante para sentirse agradecida por ello antes que llegaran a ella los gritos del guardián de la puerta. Ella lo ignoró y salió corriendo, pero no pudo ignorar la otra voz, aquella de la que estaba huyendo. Esa voz gritaba su nombre y se acercaba cada vez más, cada vez más...

Una mano le aferré el brazo como una tenaza de acero, tirándola desde atrás. Lily sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Tan abrumador era su miedo que cayó en un negro vacío e hizo lo que jamás había hecho antes. Se desmayó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias a todos por leer el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews! Que me animan el dia jeje Chau... Besos...Virgi...**


End file.
